Irrompible
by regamers10
Summary: ¿Has tenido la sensacion de que has nacido para algo mas grande de lo que te imaginas? ¿Que tienes un don extraordinario pero que eras ignorante de ello? ¿Te has sentido deprimido por no hacer lo que deberias estar haciendo? Si es asi preparate, pues te contare la historia de un joven igual que tu que creia ser alguien normal pero su espiritu le permitio ver que era...irrompible.
1. El accidente

**N/A: Hola otra vez, aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia de The Loud House. Esta vez será una adaptación de la primera película de la trilogía de Shyamalan "Unbreakable", la cual significa mi primer fic largo como tal y mi primera historia centrada en el drama. Como sea, espero que la disfruten.**

El tren estaba a mitad de camino. Ya no es un medio de transporte muy usado en estos días y es más caro y tarda más que un avión, pero algo le dijo que debería tomar ese tren. No sabía que había de especial en ese tren pero había una sensación en su cabeza que le insistía en tomar ese tren, quizás sea porque quiere estar lejos de su casa el mayor tiempo posible aunque signifique gastar más dinero para eso. Tenía varios problemas en casa que no estaba dispuesto a dar cara, sobre todo con…ella. Rusty había tratado todo el viaje de evitar pensar en ella, no es que hayan tenido un pleito o algo así, es solo que en los últimos meses había sentido un vacío en su interior como si le faltara algo o no estuviese satisfecho. Era una sensación que le decía todo el tiempo que no le gusta como estaba llevando su vida hasta ahora, él se sentía infeliz. Despertaba y se acostaba con un sentimiento de tristeza que lo agobiaba todo el día, sentía como que el nació para algo más grande pero que se le haya privado de ese destino, como si no fuera parte de su propia vida. Estaba comenzando a creer que se trataba de su relación con ella. Si, él la amaba y ambos habían pasado muchos momentos juntos que en su momento le llenaba de felicidad el solo recordarlos, pero ahora esos recuerdos ya no lo hacían sentir nada, solo la tristeza. Quizás el problema era que ella no era la indicada para él y por eso la infelicidad. Es por eso que en este viaje, además de asistir a la reunión que le cito una universidad, aprovecho para intentar conocer chicas para intentar esfumar ese sentimiento de su ser, pero fracaso. Las pocas chicas que logro captar su atención no hicieron nada que desvaneciera la tristeza, era como si no quisiera despegarse de él. Pero si no se trata de su novia ¿Qué era? ¿Sería el trabajo de pasantía que realizaba? No, el realmente disfrutaba su trabajo de guardia de seguridad en su escuela ¿Su relación con sus padres? No tampoco, amaba a sus padres y no les ocasionaba problemas ¿Su relación con su hermano? Menos, su hermano y el hicieron las paces hace un tiempo y no han peleado casi desde entonces. Tal vez no tenía lo mejor del mundo pero si lo tenía todo: Una linda casa, una linda familia, un gran hermano, estudiaba en una gran escuela, un gran trabajo de pasante en la misma, una linda novia; entonces ¿Por qué siente que le falta algo? Lo peor de eso es que no sabe que es lo que necesita para finalmente ser feliz, es como si no supiera quien es. Le crea incertidumbre y le aniquila el alma, por más que intentara no logra hacer lo que quiere pero… ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué necesita? Rusty saco su teléfono un momento para revisar algo pero se quedó viendo la imagen que tenía como fondo de pantalla, era una de él y Polly abrazados y ella dándole un beso en el cachete. La foto fue tomada hace 3 años y se podría decir que desde entonces no han cambiado mucho. Rusty seguía usando la misma ropa que cuando tenía 11, los jóvenes a su edad tiende a cambiar su look para verse más "extravagantes" o algo así mas sin embargo Rusty jamás tuvo la necesidad o las ganas de hacerlo, se sentía cómodo con su estilo actual entonces ¿Por qué cambiarlo? Polly por su parte aún seguía en el equipo de lucha en patines pero ya no usaba el uniforme tanto como solía hacerlo antes, además se ablando un poco volviéndose menos agresiva y más dulce y cariñosa. En un momento esa imagen lo llenaba de alegría, ahora no le hace sentir nada.

-Disculpa, ¿ese puesto está ocupado?-dijo una jovencita castaña que interrumpió los pensamientos del pelirrojo. La chica parecía de unos 16 años, es decir la misma edad que Rusty, tenía un vestido azul celeste y unos Bluejeans y llevaba unas zapatillas blancas marca Converse. Tenía el pelo castaño suelto y planchado, piel morenita, tenía un bolso en del mismo color que el vestido en el brazo. Era una joven muy bonita, quizás ella podría ser la cura para su melancolía por lo que el joven no desaprovecho la oportunidad y le indico que sentara.

-No, adelante-la jovencita se sienta. Rusty se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y vio a la joven un momento, tenía que encontrar una forma de entablar conversación con ella. Eso era fácil, lo difícil era evitar que saliera huyendo apenas abra la boca como lo hacen las demás. Vio que ella lucia distraída como si quisiera buscar una forma de entretenerse, luego vio las revistas que estaban en el bolsillo de atrás del asiento del frente.

-Oye-la joven le mira de frente-¿quisieras leer estas revistas? Te note algo aburrida.

-Claro, pásame la deportiva por favor-dijo y Rusty le pasa una revista "Líder en deportes".

-¿Te gustan los deportes?

-Si mucho.

-Que bien, ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

-Tengo varios, pero en mi familia son muy fanáticos del football.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Mi primo incluso juega en el equipo de football universitario de Royal Woods. Es uno de los mejores, puede correr 40 yardas en menos de 5 segundos. Lo van a contratar en la NFL una vez termine el campeonato.

-Suena fantástico. Entonces vas a venir a visitarlo

-Si así es.

-¿Habías venido alguna vez a Royal Woods?

-Pues cuando era niña vine una vez pero no recuerdo mucho.

-Es una linda ciudad, algo pequeña pero acogedora. Si quieres puedo darte un tour por la ciudad, tal vez llevarte a tomar café o…

-Disculpa-la castaña lo interrumpió-No te lo tomes personal ni nada pero es que tengo novio.

Más que vergüenza el pelirrojo quedo con una mirada llena de decepción, pensaba que en esta ocasión si lograría conquistar a la mujer pero fallo miserablemente. Aun así intento cubrirlo.

-Espera ¿creíste que yo?- empezó con risa nerviosa-No, no, no, no, no. Creo que malinterpretaste la situación, yo solo quería…

-Perdona pero creo que sería mejor si me siento en otro lado-la castaña se paró del asiento y se retiró sin voltear una sola vez.

El pelirrojo quedo algo desmoralizado y no espero a auto reprenderse.

-Bien hecho idiota, lo arruinaste una vez más-dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco más en el asiento.

Rusty quedo pensativo un par de minutos más, ya se estaba quedando sin opciones para solucionar su decaimiento personal y el estar en ese estado emocional tan deplorable no es algo agradable, pero al parecer estaba condenado a sufrir. ¿Por qué el incapaz de llamar la atención de una mujer?, ya lo hizo con una y entonces ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Estaba considerando la idea de la fidelidad, quizás subconscientemente se sentía culpable de engañar a Polly y se saboteaba a sí mismo.

El pelirrojo ya no sabía que pensar, estaba a punto de caer en una depresión profunda y al parecer también a una crisis nerviosa. Lo único que podía hacer, además de hundirse cada vez más en su miseria, era contemplar el paisaje que también se le hizo extrañamente deprimente y además sombrío, como si se avecinara un desastre. Rusty se sacude la cabeza para sacarse la idea de la cabeza, ya empezaba a sonar como esos chicos góticos que…no pudo seguir con su pensamiento porque se acordó de una persona, Lucy Loud. El recordarla a ella y a sus hermanas lo lleno de tristeza, pero sobre todo por Lincoln. Nadie ha sabido de el por un tiempo y no ha estado bien desde la tragedia. Decidió a seguir viendo el paisaje para evitar pensar en eso, por mucho que él quiera a Lincoln no quiere seguir pensado en por qué lo deja deprimido, y él ya tiene depresión de sobra. Al ver el paisaje noto un movimiento peculiar en las praderas que estaban a la vista, parecían como si temblaban. No, más bien era el mismo tren que temblaba, pero ¿Por qué? De pronto, su instinto le decía a gritos que algo malo iba a pasar en ese tren, algo horrible que afectaría la vida de todos pero sobre todo la de él. Rusty no sabía si eran delirios de su mente ya maltrecha, o si de verdad estaba por ocurrir el desastre que ya presentía.

/

El veía indiferente la televisión, los fines de semana jamás pasan algo bueno en la televisión. Le parecía absurdo esto, se supone que en estos días los mejores programas deberían estar en transmisión para el disfrute del público y en vez de eso se encuentra un programa estúpido de una manzana y una cebolla. ¿Es que todos los directivos de la televisión son idiotas? ¿Cuál es su manía en pasar los mejores programas los días de semana y para colmo a la medianoche? El solo tenía 12 años, seria estúpidos pensar que vería todos los programas a esa tan tarde. Y luego se preguntan porque razón los rating de series buenas bajan cada vez más. Ya harto de la trama tan ridícula del programa, Rocky empezó a cambiar de canales en un intento de encontrar algo bueno que ver pero solo había basura que solo estaba para ganar dinero fácil. Si, este día para Rocky iba a ser muy largo.

Pero de uno de esos canales se encontró con el noticiero local que al parecer estaba mostrando una noticia de última hora, bueno era mejor que esos programas basura.

-Katherine Milligan reportando en vivo en medio de la vía férrea de Royal Woods-Cubagua en donde ha habido un horrible accidente ferroviario en el cual el tren 56 de las 3 pm se descarrilo y sufrió severos daños. No sabemos en qué estado se encuentran las victimas debido a la imposibilidad que tienen los cuerpos de emergencias para adentrarse y rescatar a los posibles sobreviviente. Tampoco la causa del accidente puesto a que antes de partir se realizó la inspección del vehículo para asegurar de que se trataba de un viaje seguro, sin embargo parece que la inspección fue deficiente. En estos momentos los bomberos acaban de traer una ganzúa y se comenzara la inspección de los daños y a la búsqueda de sobrevivientes para así…

Rocky se paró con rapidez del sofá con el objetivo de verificar algo. Llego a la cocina en donde se encontraba un tablero donde se ponen anuncios. Vio que había una notita verde que tenía lo que buscaba.

"Buscar a Rusty a las 3:40 pm en la estación de trenes. Preguntar por el tren 56 de las 2 pm con ruta Cubagua-Royal Woods"

Lágrimas de angustian se deslizaron por los cachetes del menor de los Spokes al confirmarse lo que más temía. El tren que se descarrilo…era el que viajaba su hermano.

/

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una luz cegadora. El joven se cubrió con la mano y se levantó, comprobó que se encontraba en una cama pero no en una cualquiera, la cama era más delgada con cobijas delgadas y lo más llamativo era que estaba rodeado de lo que parecía unas mantas para dar privacidad. Solo había una conclusión lógica para todo esto, estaba en un hospital.

Recordó de golpe todo lo que había pasado, al parecer el tren se descarrilo y salió volando. Ya de por si estaba confundido por varias cosas pero había una pregunta que le causaba mucha intriga, ¿Cómo fue que muy adentro de su ser había predicho que esto iba a pasar? Antes de que pudiera seguir con su incógnita se quedó perplejo al ver lo que tenía en frente, al parecer no era el único sobreviviente de este accidente pero a diferencia de Rusty este estaba en estado crítico. El paciente se veía con el cuerpo destrozado, con una máquina para respirar conectada y su vida pendiendo de un hilo que poco le faltaba para romperse. Por muy de mala educación que sea, Rusty no pudo dejar de mirarlo, no sabía por qué pero simplemente no podía despegar su vista de ese ser que agonizaba. Había algo que lo intrigaba, pero no sabía qué y hasta averiguarlo no despegaría su vista de él.

-Ah, despertaste-entro un doctor joven al área en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo quien tuvo fijar la vista en el invitado que acaba de llegar. El doctor era de tez blanca, no tenía lentes cosa que reflejaba su juventud al igual que su barba. El color del pelo era negro, vestía la típica vestimenta de un doctor con excepción de la camisa que llevaba debajo pues era de color negro, quizás era de esos doctores rebeldes pero se veía preocupado por el joven en la cama.

-Bien supongo que tienes algunas preguntas, lo primero que debes saber es que estuviste en un accidente en el que el tren se descarrilo, lograron rescatarlo y lo trajeron acá pero estaba inconsciente. Según el informe inicial no sufriste daños en el cuerpo pero no te han revisado tu sistema interno. Hay posibilidades de que hayas sufrido contusión, rotura de huesos y/o de vasos sanguíneos o hemorragia interna. Antes de hacer el chequeo te hare una serie de preguntas breves para cerciorarnos de si sufriste amnesia o no-dicho esto el doctor volvió a mirar el portapapeles.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rusty Spokes.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-16 años.

-¿Cuándo cumples los 17?

-El 15 de agosto.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

-Roger y Rachel Spokes.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Sí, se llama Rocky.

El doctor anota todo en el portapapeles.

-Bien, al parecer no sufriste daños en el cerebro. No obstante me veo en la obligación de realizarte los chequeos para comprobarlo mientras espero las radiografías. Solo relájate.

El doctor saca del bolsillo de su bata y le revisa sus ojos viendo si hay roturas de vasos oculares. Luego le revisa los oídos, chequea los reflejos de sus piernas y brazos. Toma su pulso, etc. Mientras el doctor lo examinaba Rusty una vez más vio al hombre que estaba al frente suyo y noto que su electrocardiograma emitía sonidos con muy baja intensidad, el hombre estaba muriendo.

-De acuerdo, ahora viene la segunda ronda de preguntas: ¿Tienes problemas renales?

-No.

-¿Alguna discapacidad?

-No.

-¿Enfermedad cardíaca?

-No.

-¿Diabetes?

-No.

-¿Sufre de alergias?

-No…digo sí. A la salsa picante.

-¿Salsa picante?

-Sí, se me inflama el rostro.

El doctor anota todos los datos que le suministro Rusty, mientras este solo se quedaba viendo al pobre hombre moribundo.

-Disculpe doctor-el doctor se detiene y mira al adolescente-al hombre del frente ¿Qué le pasa?

El doctor toma un respiro dejando notar algo de pesadez, no sabía si decirle no al chico pues lo que al hombre le paso no fue algo bonito por así decirlo. Pero algo dentro le decía que merecía saberlo.

-Pues el hombre no tuvo tanta suerte como usted, se abrió el cráneo y tiene el lado derecho totalmente desecho. Aunque no me sorprende mucho pues él estaba en el vagón de pasajeros. Hijo, tú fuiste afortunado al no estar con él.

-Pero doctor, yo estaba en el vagón de pasajeros.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó el doctor cuando escucho tales declaraciones del joven pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?-pregunta tratando de cerciorarse si escucho bien.

Antes de que Rusty pudiera decir otra cosa, una enfermera llego y le entrego al doctor una carpeta que seguramente que tenía los resultados de los análisis que le hicieron mientras estaba inconsciente. El doctor leyó el informe por 2 minutos y lo releyó varias veces incrédulo de lo que estaba escrito.

-Hijo, ¿estás seguro de que estaba en el vagón de pasajeros?-dijo sin dejar de mirar el informe dentro de la carpeta.

-Si.

-¿No te levantaste de tu asiento?

-No.

Ahora el doctor se quedaba viendo fijamente al joven, lo cual estaba causando algo de incomodidad a Rusty.

-Aaahm, ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?-era un poco hipócrita de su parte decir eso pues él hace unos momentos estaba mirando casi de la misma forma al hombre del frente, no obstante se preguntaba por qué el doctor de repente hacia lo mismo con él.

-Chico, ese hombre que estabas viendo hace un momento estaba en el vagón de pasajeros y ya viste como quedo, mientras que tú lograste sobrevivir. Pero hay 2 razones por la que te estoy viendo de esta forma…

/

Rusty salía lentamente de la sala de emergencias del hospital. Todas las personas se le quedaron viendo como si se tratase de un ángel o un ser milagroso, debido a que aquel adolescente era el único sobreviviente del fatídico accidente que le costó la vida a sus seres queridos. Rusty no le tomaba importancia al asunto pues las palabras que el doctor le había dado aún resonaban en su cabeza.

"La primera es que en cuestión de minutos te convertirás en el único sobreviviente del accidente. Y la segunda es que no solo sobrevivió…"

Rusty ve que su hermano pequeño lo estaba esperando en una de las sillas en la sala de espera, parecía algo cansado y tenía los ojos rojos tal vez porque estaba llorando. Al ver a su hermano, Rocky se paró disparado de la silla para correr donde su hermano y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas como si tratase de evitar que volviera a alejarse de él. A pesar de que estaba abrazándolo con mucha fuerza Rusty no sentía nada, solo se concentraba en las últimas palabras que le dijo el doctor antes de irse.

"Sino que además no se rompió ningún hueso, no se desgarro un musculo, no sufrió quemaduras, ni raspones, ni golpes, ni heridas, ni nada. Te estoy viendo de esta manera porque acabas de sobrevivir a un accidente de tren que le costó la vida a 131 personas y contando…y saliste totalmente ileso"

Sus padres salen del pasillo que estaba a la derecha de la silla de donde estaba Rocky, y al igual que este su madre se abalanzo sobre el llorando desconsoladamente y su padre apenas podía aguantar las lágrimas al ver que su hijo estuvo involucrado en un horrible accidente, pero gracias a dios pudo salir sano y a salvo.

Los 4 salen del hospital sin decir ni una palabra.

En el vehículo familiar, se dirigen en silencio hasta el hogar. Rusty estaba en el asiento de atrás junto con su hermano quien volvió a abrazarlo pero esta vez con menor intensidad, mientras su padre conducía tranquilo y su madre estaba en el asiento del copiloto sollozando un poco. Pasado unos minutos, llegaron a la casa y en todo el trayecto nadie se atrevió a decir ni una palabra pues las heridas aun eran frescas y no sentían la fortaleza para poder hablar sin romper en llanto. Al entrar a la casa, la señora Spokes ya sentía que tenía que romper el hielo ya que tenía que dar una información importante.

-Rusty espera-el joven se detiene antes de subir a su cuarto en la escaleras y encaro a su madre.

-¿Si?

-Quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa mama?

-Mientras estabas en…-la señora Spokes tenía problemas para continuar al recordar en donde es que estaba metido su hijo. Respiro profundo y continuo-el hospital, tu padre y yo tomamos una decisión: Las cosas van a cambiar, ahora ya no saldrán ninguno a ningún lado sin alguno de nosotros a su lado. Ni tampoco saldrán sin avisar antes, ni muchos menos saldrán de noche o a algún lado que consideremos riesgoso. No quiero que esto ocurra de nuevo en nuestra familia, ustedes son la cosa más importante que tengo y si algo les pasara sabiendo que pude hacer algo para evitarlo…y no lo hice…yo no…yo…-no pudo continuar gracias al nudo en la garganta que se le acumulaba y que amenazaba en transformarse en llanto, indicando que a pesar de que su hijo salió milagrosamente ileso ella todavía tenía en la imagen la idea de haber podido encontrarlo moribundo y como a toda madre esa idea le destrozaba, y ese dolor estaba por liberarlo con un llanto pero por suerte su esposo la consoló abrazándola. Esta acción la calmo un poco pero sollozo un poco, y para dejar atrás este mal episodio el señor Spokes decidió cambiar el tema.

-Hijo, ¿Qué te dijeron los de la universidad?

Rusty quedo un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, con todo lo que había pasado últimamente se había olvidado de la razón por la cual había hecho ese viaje, el cual había realizado para asistir a una cita con un representante de la Universidad de Cubagua que estaba en un crecimiento sorprendente convirtiéndose en tan solo 10 años de vigencia en una de las más solicitadas del estado.

-Pues…ellos me dijeron que sabían de mi trabajo de pasantía en el estadio de Royal Woods. Me dijeron que había la posibilidad de que me den una beca si trabajo de guardia los fines de semana en su estadio.

Al escuchar esto, la señora Spokes miro con miedo a su hijo sin dejar de abrazar a su esposo. Rocky también se sintió aterrado cuando escucho a su hermano decir eso y por mero instinto lo volvió a abrazar. Lo que había dicho Rusty sería una buena noticia en un caso normal, pero ahora el existir la posibilidad de que se vaya a otra ciudad justo cuando acababa de salir de un horrible accidente palideció por completo a la familia, era como casi como perder a un miembro de la familia y quizás para siempre. Viendo que tenía que ser fuerte por su familia, Roger rompió el hielo para felicitar a su hijo.

-Hijo, que buena noticia. Espero que logres obtener la beca-aunque trato de fingir alegría, no pudo evitar transmitir tristeza en sus palabras.

-Si bueno, no creo que lo haga-esta declaración dejo confundido a los Spokes-Hay varios que están aplicando pero por hacer deportes, otros por méritos académicos y hasta escuche de gente que trabajara ahí por la beca pero trabajos más importantes. Yo lo único que se es ser guardia de seguridad, ellos mismos pueden encontrar a gente más experimentada que yo que puedan cuidar a las personas en un juego deportivo. Así que creo que seguiré viviendo aquí hasta entonces.

Dicho esto se volteo para subir las escaleras pero vio que seguía abrazado de su hermano. Este lo miro por unos momentos y luego lo soltó dándole la libertad de subir a las escaleras siendo seguido por Rocky. Al estar a mitad de los escalones, dio la media vuelta para decirle algo a su madre.

-Mamá-ella se separó de su esposo para limpiarse las lágrimas y luego le vio a la cara a su hijo-Estuve pensando, tal vez deba asistir al funeral de mañana de las victimas del tres. Ya sabes, como soy el único que salió con vida creo que lo más noble es mostrar mis condolencias a las familias y amigos de las víctimas.

Rachel estaba indecisa. Por un lado lo que su hijo quería hacer realmente era noble pero por el otro en ella había nacido un deseo de querer que su hijo jamás vuelva a separarse de ella. Antes de que ella pudiera dar su declaración, su esposo tomo la palabra por ella.

-Claro hijo, yo te llevare mañana. Pero solo si estás de acuerdo, cariño-esta última parte se la dijo a su esposa, quien después de meditarlo un poco decidió que lo mejor era el asistiera al funeral por lo que lentamente asintió con su cabeza.

Después de ver las respuestas de sus padres, Rusty retomo su camino a su cuarto teniendo a Rocky por detrás. Aunque no fuera sano, nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre el tema del accidente pues todos aún estaban dolidos por ello, lo mejor sería esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco para poder hablar del tema.

/

Nadie se esperaba que el único sobreviviente se presentara en la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en conmemoración a los fallecidos en la tragedia del tren, pero esta era una grata sorpresa pues el muchacho era realmente comprensivo y respetuoso con todas las personas que lloraban a sus seres queridos. A Rusty le había parecido que era una ceremonia hermosa, le hubiese encantado haber ido bajo circunstancias un poco más alegres, pero aun así sintió admiración por aquellos que lo hayan organizado. Culminado el velorio, Rusty se retiró de la iglesia acompañado por su padre y tomado de la mano de su hermano quien parecía tener más apego hacia él desde lo del accidente, tendría que hablar con el más adelante pero eso sería para otra ocasión pues ahora solo quería llegar a su casa y hablar con sus amigos y con su novia sobre todo lo que había pasado, de seguro estaban preocupados y lo bombardearan de preguntas.

Al llegar al auto, Rusty fue el único que noto que en el parabrisas estaba colocado una tarjeta blanco. Al tomarlo, contemplo que la tarjeta tenía grabado en letras de color dorado las palabras "Edición Limitada". Dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y vio que tenía por detrás escrito a marcador punta fina una pregunta

"¿Cuántos días de tu vida has estado enfermo?"

Rusty no sabía de quien era la tarjeta, pero si sabía que estaba por inaugurarse un nuevo local en Royal Woods que tenía el mismo nombre que estaba escrito al frente de la tarjeta. Tal vez otro día fuese allá a preguntarles sobre la tarjeta, pero ahora se sentía intrigado por lo que había preguntado quien quiera que haya sido el autor del texto. Ajeno a esto, Rusty no sabía que entre sus manos se encontraba una pregunta que le cambiaría su vida como no imaginaba…para siempre.

**N/A: Y bien, ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora mi primer drama? Yo honestamente le tengo mucha fe a esta historia y espero haber empezado con el pie derecho, si alguien vio la saga notara que le hice algunos cambios menores por licencias creativas y para darle como un pequeño toque personal a la historia, pero aun así la trama desarrollara de manera similar. Antes de finalizar, quisiera decirles que para esta historia quiero hacer un jugo para hacerlo un poco más divertido, como es una adaptación a la saga el fic tendrá secuela: ¿pueden adivinar como se llamara? El ganador puede hacerme una petición en Casa Musical (puede ser incluso de un fic suyo) y yo lo tomare como alta prioridad, y si no entonces simplemente lo anuncio y ya. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. No olvides dejar tu review dando tu crítica al texto o dando alguna sugerencia para el mismo, nos veremos en la próxima. Adiós.**


	2. La tarjeta

**N/A: Me disculpo profundamente por la demora, fue una combinación de clases con nuevos proyecto en progreso, falta de ideas y/o inspiración y mini ataque depresivo. Como sea aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Disfrútenlo.**

Flashback

Estaba con sus padres en un parque, era una costumbre que tenían los domingos el distanciarse de los aparatos electrónicos y salir para recordar lo que realmente importa, la familia. Eso es algo que solemos olvidar, que en todo momento en nuestra vida siempre estaremos acompañado por la familia y que son las personas que más apoyo nos van a dar. Es por esto que Clyde estaba caminando en el parque, para reflexionar un poco sobre su vida y lo que realmente importa en ella: Sus padres, sus amigos, su mejor amigo Lincoln y su Lori. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Lori por ahora pues si seguía le sangraría la nariz y no quería preocupar a sus padres; aunque ahora que lo piensa bien jamás entendió el porqué de su reacción al estar cerca de ella, es decir sabía que cuando estas con la chica que te gusta tiendes a sudar y a ponerte nervioso, pero ¿un sangrado nasal? Eso ya era preocupante pero para Clyde ya se había hecho una costumbre y nada malo había pasado hasta ahora, sin embargo aún se cuestionaba el porqué del sangrado. No obstante su reflexión se vio interrumpida por un balón de futbol que cayó bajo sus pies, levanto su cabeza y vio a un grupo de niños de 7 años aproximadamente.

-¡Oye, niño! ¿Quieres jugar?-preguntó uno de los chamitos amablemente. Al parecer estaban jugando futbol sala y había un niño sentado en la banca retándola, si Clyde se metía el niño podía meterse a jugar en el equipo contrario. Clyde volteo su cabeza atrás para mirar a sus padres y ver si le permitían jugar con ellos. Ambos se miran entre si unos segundo y después vuelven a mirar a Clyde y ambos asienten con la cabeza. Emocionado, el moreno se va donde los niños y ahora todos juegan un 5 vs 5 gracias a él.

Había pasado unos minutos y el juego estaba emocionante, a pesar de que Clyde es 4 años mayor que los niños todos jugaban al mismo nivel gracias a la mala condición física de este, pero aun así se divertían mucho. En una de las jugadas el balón se fue por la banda izquierda indicando que era saque de manos, pero como no había cercas ni nada que lo detuviera el balón se fue de largo y se dirigía a donde estaban unas escaleras que daban hacia abajo. El joven McBride no quería que esto pasara y se fue corriendo a buscar el balón y evitar su caída. Ya estando cerca de las escaleras y a punto de caer, Clyde logra posicionarse cerca del balón pero como este estaba por caer se vio obligado a dar media vuelta rápidamente y patear el balón devuelta a la cancha. Por desgracia como no estaba acostumbrado a realizar tanto esfuerzo físico ocurrió una tragedia: La fuerza ejercida por la parte inferior de su cuerpo había causado que la parte superior de su cuerpo se echara para atrás para compensar el desequilibrio, sumado esto su pie de apoyo se había colocado al borde de las escaleras lo que causo que la acción previamente hecha haya sido un error fatal. Lo inevitable pasó, la gravedad fue más fuerte que el moreno y cayo por las escaleras. Los niños no vieron como fue la caída pero si supieron que era dolorosa pues escuchaban los gritos de dolor del muchacho, hasta desde donde estaban escuchaban el sonido de los huesos quebrándose como palos de madera. Los McBride se horrorizaron al ver a su pequeño caer hacia su perdición y fueron a toda velocidad a donde se suponía que debía estar. Lo que vieron los destrozó, su hijo estaba al final de las escaleras con los brazos y piernas mirando a donde no deberían.

-¡Clyde!-soltó un grito desgarrador uno de sus padres. No pudo saber quién ya que después de oír eso cerro los ojos para descansar de tanto dolor que sentía…y se desmayó.

/

Rusty aún tenía en su mano la tarjeta que encontró en el parabrisas, no solo no sabía quien la había dejado sino que tampoco sabía para quien iba dirigida. Estaba su papa, su hermano y el en el carro y no tenía nada más que la pregunta escrita, pudo ser para cualquiera. Pero fue en el primogénito que causo más intriga, pues podía recordar la vez en la que su papá se contagió de paperas gracias a un compañero de trabajo o la vez que su hermano le dio intoxicación por culpa de la extraña comida que sirven en la cafetería de la primaria, pero por más que intentara no podía recordar un solo momento en el que haya estado enfermo. Cosa muy extraña, podía recordar esos días en el que llamaba a sus amigos o a su novia para salir y estos le decían que estaban enfermos, pero no se acordaba de una sola vez que el haya estado en cama sin salir por estar enfermo. ¿Acaso significa algo?...no, no podría. Su memoria ya no era tan buena como solía serlo antes, quizás lo que le pasaba era que simplemente lo había olvidado pues ¿a quién le gustaría recordar que no pudo ir al parque con sus amigos por culpa de un resfriado? Como tenía a dos personas acompañándolo decidió preguntarles a ver si recordaban.

-Oye, papa.

-Sí, Rusty.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que estuve enfermo? ¿O si quiera una vez que lo haya estado?

La pregunta estremeció tanto al padre como al hermano de Rusty. Acababa de salir de un horrible accidente y ya está pensando en enfermedades, no es algo que se debe considerar normal.

-¿Por qué…por que la pregunta, hijo?

-Curiosidad.

-¿En serio?-lo mira con escepticismo pero Rusty se mantiene sereno.

-Si.

Aun cuando tenía sus dudas con el tema, empezó a tratar de recordar las veces que su hijo se encontraba enfermo.

-Pues…no se…ahm… (Suspiro) no se me ocurre ninguna.

Decepcionado estaba el pelirrojo, pero más que todo intrigado.

-¿Y qué tal tú, Rocky?

El menor negó con la cabeza, parecía alterado todavía por la repentina pregunta que saco Rusty. En definitiva necesitaba hablar con él, pero por el momento resolvería el misterio de la tarjeta.

/

En medio de la noche Rusty no podía conciliar el sueño, la pregunta que contenía la tarjeta no salía de su cabeza y la duda que esta le generaba era el causante de su insomnio. Ni su padre ni su hermano podrían precisar un momento en el que estuviera enfermo, de por sí ya era extraño que él mismo no pudiese recordar pero ¿ni ellos dos lo hacían? Era demasiada coincidencia. Como era inútil tratar de dormir se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres que estaba a la derecha al final del pasillo del segundo piso. Toco la puerta y espero a que le abrieran.

-¿Rusty? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-Es quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Ok, ¿Qué pasa?

-Bien, mamá… ¿recuerdas alguna vez que me haya enfermado?

Su madre también mostró sorpresa por la pregunta, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo mental para cumplir con la petición de su hijo.

-Yo…em…pues no.

-¿En serio? ¿No recuerdas un resfriado, una fiebre o incluso un ataque de tos?

-…no…n-nada-la señora estaba comenzando a alterarse, la pregunta de su hijo le trajo recuerdos frescos del reciente accidente que este sufrió, así como reabrió la vieja cicatriz de sentase como una horrible madre.

-¿No te parece extraño? ¿No recordar un solo día que haya contraído algo? ¿Ni una sola vez en que haya estado enfermo? ¿Una vez que te dijera que me sentía mal? O…

-¡Por dios Rusty, ya cállate!-exclamo su madre alzando la voz para sonar autoritaria, lo cual asusto un poco a su hijo-¡¿Por qué haces esas preguntas tan…horribles, sabiendo que acabas de salir de ese accidente?! ¡¿Tú crees que yo estoy de ánimos para recordar cuando fue la última vez que mi hijo enfermó tomando en cuenta que estuvo al borde de la muerte?! ¡Deberías pensar en cómo cuidarte, como aprovechar al máximo la vida y en llevarte bien con tu familia! ¡No en las enfermedades, en la muerte, en la catástrofe o…!-iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo cuando notó que su tono de voz aumentaba progresivamente a un ritmo alarmante, no quería que su discusión con su hijo despertara al resto de la familia o peor aún a sus vecinos. Tomo varias respiraciones para calmarse y seguir hablando, pero su hijo tomó la palabra.

-Lamento haberte asustado, no fue mi intención.

Como si se tratara de un sedante la voz de su hijo logró tranquilizarla y continúo la conversación.

-No, yo también siento haber reaccionado así. Es solo que…me trajo recuerdos feos. Tienes que entender una cosa Rusty: Tal vez tú saliste ileso milagrosamente de ese accidente, pero nuestra familia sufrió daños severos. Y no creo que esas heridas puedan sanar…al menos no por ahora.

Rusty reflexionó un poco las palabras de su madre, sabía que su familia fue afectada por el accidente pero jamás pensó que era tan grande como se lo indicaba su madre. Había sido un tanto insensible con su padre y hermano cuando hizo la misma pregunta en la tarde, esa tarjeta lo tenía mal de la cabeza.

-Entiendo, en verdad lo siento.

-Está bien, solo ve a dormir ¿quieres?

Rusty le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre para desearle las buenas noches y se devolvió a su cuarto. Todavía se sentía intrigado por la pregunta, pero decidió que era mejor dejar esa tarea para mañana, así que se acostó en su cama y en breves minutos se quedó dormido.

/

Se le había planteado la posibilidad de quedarse en casa para seguir descansando, pero Rusty aún tenía que resolver lo de la tarjeta. La escuela es conocida por tener un estricto sistema de asistencias por lo que era un lugar infalible para resolver sus dudas y eso la excusa de no querer atrasarse con los estudios para que su madre le permitiese asistir, aunque fue con la condición de que fuese su padre quien lo llevara cosa que al pelirrojo no pareció molestarle. Cuando llegó a la escuela los alumnos que estaban en los pasillos se le quedaron todo el tiempo en el que éste pasaba. Al principio se sentía un tanto incomodo en tener tantas miradas fijadas en él, pero se concentró solo en un misión personal para dejar la incomodidad atrás.

Llego a la oficina del director y adentro estaba una secretaria de edad avanzada haciendo papeleo.

-Disculpa, ¿y el director Price?

-No se encuentra aquí ahora, está en una junta con el Centro de Estudiantes. ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?

-Si por favor. Pregúntele cuantas veces he faltado a clases por estar enfermo.

La secretaria anota todos los datos en una nota de papel

-¿Es todo el mensaje?

-Si.

La secretaria termina de escribir el mensaje y sigue con el papeleo.

-Ya lo anoté, le daré el mensaje en cuanto llegue.

-Gracias, señora.

-Sabes, yo una vez estuve en un accidente.

-¿En serio?

-Aja, fue cuando tuve 15, en una corrida de toros. Unos amigos me convencieron para participar, me caí del caballo y el toro que estaba detrás por poco me aplasta; por suerte uno de mis amigos lo agarró de la cola y lo apartó de mí.

-Vaya, que terrible.

-Sí, yo doy gracias a dios por haber sobrevivido.

-Hum. Siendo honesto, no sé si me alegra seguir vivo.

La secretaria quedo perpleja con lo que dijo, tenía intención de seguir indagando más en el tema pero decidió dejarlo así pues sabía que las personas reaccionaban de distintas formas al encarar la muerte, aunque iba a estar más pendiente de él por si acaso tiene algún problema.

-Por cierto, cambiaron el calendario de prácticas del equipo. Te avisaron antes pero fue el mismo día en que…tuviste el accidente. Dijeron también que no importaba si no venías.

-No, no, está bien. Tengo que ir, es mi deber.

¿En verdad era su deber? Solo eran pasantías, el único beneficio era que le daban créditos extras pero no los necesitaba puesto que tenía sus materias ya pasadas con un puntaje algo encima del promedio. Aun así sentía que no podía darse el lujo de faltar ni a una sesión de entrenamiento, como si su ausencia fuese una negligencia.

/

La lluvia fue un invitado inesperado en la sesión de entrenamiento, pero no evitó que este se desarrollara sin problemas. Los jugadores empujaban los muñecos en un ejercicio que le ayudaban a agarrar más fuerza y resistencia a la hora de bloquear a los enemigos y el fango dificultaba más el trabajo, lo que en cierta forma los beneficiaba ya que esto los preparaba en caso de jugar en un clima contraproducente.

Rusty miraba la práctica de los muchachos con mucha atención, ciertamente le daba algo de envidia la vida de esos jugadores, no por el hecho de estar en el equipo jugando football sino más bien porque ellos están haciendo algo que les gusta y llenaron ese vacío que tenían dentro, a diferencia de él que lo único que lo hacía sentirse medio vivo era su trabajo de pasante como guardia de seguridad. Se cubría con un traje impermeable de color verde oscuro, para él ese traje era como si uniforme aun cuando estuviese destinado a solo usarse en casos de lluvia y jamás iba a trabajar sin usarlo. Eso era otra cosa que lo relajaba, pero ni aun así era suficiente para hacer desaparecer la tristeza que reinaba en su interior.

/

Culminada ya la práctica guardó el impermeable en su casillero del vestidor. Cuando cerró la compuerta noto que el director Price estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, tal vez lo esperaba para responder la duda de Rusty.

-Hola director Price, ¿recibió mi mensaje?

-Dime algo Spokes ¿te golpeaste la cabeza en ese tren y tu cerebro volvió a funcionar?-hizo la pregunta un tanto insensible el director a Rusty mientras sonreía.

-¿Que?

-¿A qué juegas Spokes?

-¿Cómo que a qué juego?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Más créditos, descuentos en la cafetería, más tiempo de vacaciones? Es lo que puedo ofrecerte, entendí la indirecta.

-¿Cuál indirecta?

-En verdad que eres increíble. Tenías razón, no has faltado ni un día desde que llegaste a la secundaria, incluso revisé los registros en tu escuela primaria y tampoco has faltado. Tienes un registro perfecto, ¿es eso lo que querías? ¿Un premio de asistencia perfecta? Porque puedo hacerte un diploma personalizado, pero eso es todo lo que puedo darte.

Rusty quedó impresionado, no por el premio sino por lo que había escuchado, al parecer nunca en su vida ha enfermado.

/

Flashback

Hace 4 años

Estaba sentado viendo la pantalla del televisor apagado sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, solo miraba atentamente a la pantalla con un ceño fruncido que reflejaba enojo y más que todo impotencia. Harold McBride entró a la sala con una bandeja con galletas y un vaso de leche, suspiro cuando encontró a su hijo sentado viendo a la pantalla sin hacer nada; dejó la bandeja en una mesita que estaba cerca y se acercó a su hijo.

-Hijo, sabes que no me gusta verte aquí encerrado sin hacer nada. ¿Por qué no mejor sales afuera a jugar?

-No lo haré, no saldré de casa. Voy a lastimarme y esta fue la última vez-lo dijo señalando su brazo izquierdo enyesado del antebrazo. Siempre que Clyde se lastimaba severamente tenia esas crisis y no salía por uno o dos días, pero en esta ocasión ya lleva casi una semana sin tener contacto con el exterior lo que comenzaba a preocupar seriamente a Harold.

-No es bueno que te quedes tanto tiempo en casa.

-Tampoco lo es salir, ¿qué tal si un balón viene un rompe el otro brazo o alguien pasa al lado mío y me empuja causando que me rompa la pierna?

Harold no podía objetar la hipótesis de su hijo, aunque suene exagerado esos casos que se había planteado eran probables. No obstante estaba decidido a obligar a su hijo a salir.

-Tienes que salir algún día Clyde, aunque no parezca quedarte en casa tanto tiempo te perjudica tanto como una rotura de hueso. Eso sin mencionar que tu vida social estará por los suelos.

-(Bufido) ¿Vida social? Ya no tengo amigos. ¿Sabes cómo me dicen los niños en el parque?: El Hombre de Cristal, porque me rompo como el cristal. ¿Quién querría ser amigo de alguien que no puede jugar sin que se lastime gravemente?

La revelación de su hijo lo impactó, no podía creer que esos niños lo rechacen solo por tener una enfermedad degenerativa, pero también la misma le dio una forma de inclinar la balanza a su favor.

-¿Vas a dejar que ellos definan quién eres? ¿Lo que puedes hacer? Escúchame Clyde, tú eres alguien especial y maravilloso, y si alguien no está de acuerdo se las verá conmigo.

Tal vez el dicho lo hizo sentir mejor, pero Clyde aún no tenía intenciones de salir, por lo que el señor McBride opto por sacar su as bajo la manga.

-Te compré un regalo.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que lo mereces. Pero para poder conseguirlo tienes que buscarlo.

-¿Y en dónde está?

-Mira la ventana.

Clyde se levanta del suelo y camina hasta una ventana cercana, observa que una caja con forma de regalo que reposaba en una banca cerca de donde había un parquecito de juegos con niños jugando dentro.

-Alguien puede llevárselo.

-Entonces ve y búscalo.

Clyde estaba enfrentado el mayor reto que ha tenido desde hace una semana, salir de su casa y no salir lastimado en el intento. Para otros niños esa tarea era tan fácil como una suma, pero para el joven afroamericano era una que le podía costar la vida. Empezó dando paso lentos y cautelosos, ni siquiera había llegado a la acera porque internamente quería retrasar el momento lo más que pueda aunque no podía ser por siempre. Cuando llegó a la acera su camino ya estaba bastante recortado, solo le hacía falta cruzar la calle para poder reclamar su merecido premio, pero esta vez se sentía mucho más aterrado que antes pues las variables de que ocurra una tragedia mientras cruce aumentaban drásticamente con respecto a llegar a la acera.

Volteó la cabeza para ver a su papá esperando que comprendiera su inseguridad y le dejase volver adentro, pero este solo asintió con la cabeza indicándole que siguiera caminando. Como ya se le acabaron las opciones para zafarse de esta situación tuvo que enfrentar sus miedos y cruzar la calle, esta vez lo hizo rápido ya que era una locura ir lento y gracias a esto ya se encontraba al frente de la banca en la que reposaba su obsequio.

Se sentía feliz y aliviado por haberlo logrado pero quería ya abrir el regalo para ver su contenido, se sentó en la banca con la caja en sus piernas, deshizo el listón rojo que lo envolvía con su brazo izquierdo y abrió la caja. Se trataba de una historieta de Ace Savvy, pero esta era una edición limitada en la que se presentaba al héroe enfrentando a un nuevo enemigo que se estaba convirtiendo en el más grande de todos llamado El Comodín, quien era un sujeto con una barbilla puntiaguda que usaba un traje de cuero negro, unos guantes del mismo color con garras, una máscara unida al traje que tenía una línea delgada blanca que atravesaba toda la frente, tenía dientes filosos como si se tratara de una fiera, en el centro de su pecho tenía un símbolo del as invertido blanco y el resto de su ropa era negra. Clyde estaba sorprendido por el regalo, esa historieta era un tesoro para los amantes de los comics debido a que es la primera aparición de quien sería uno de los villanos más emblemáticos de todos los tiempos.

-Dicen que es el mejor de todos, y es tuyo hijo-dijo Harold quien se sentó al lado de su hijo y pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro

Clyde estaba sin palabras, era el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda su vida.

-Te compraré más de estos y solamente los mejores, pero para ganártelo vas a tener que salir cada vez más lejos hasta que superes tu miedo a lastimarte, y cuando lo hagas la sensación de auto superación será tu mayor premio.

A Clyde le gustaba esa idea, sus héroes habían pasado por situaciones similares a las de él y ellos habían superados sus barreras con un gran esfuerzo. Quizás no obtenga superpoderes, pero Clyde si sabía que iba a superar todos sus problemas pues algo dentro de él le decía que estaba destinado a grandes cosas…más grande de lo que se imaginaba.

La cámara se enfoca en la portada mientras se acerca lentamente hasta quedar a una distancia donde solo se puede apreciar la portada.

Fin de Flashback.

/

La escena se traslada a la misma portada, pero esta difería con la otra en que estaba dibujada a lápiz, sin color y sobre un óleo grande como si una pintura se tratase.

-Esta es una pieza que tiene un gran valor para mí, tanto monetario como emocional. Antes de su concepción los héroes de ese tiempo tenían un problema al que le llamo "complejo de dioses", el cual se caracterizaba por los héroes superpoderosos e invencibles que siempre terminaban ganando a los enemigos de forma aplastante. Si bien en un principio esta estrategia funcionó de maravilla, con el tiempo los lectores se cansaron de las mismas historias monótonas y repetitivas que carecían de emoción e impacto. Pues de esa misma problemática nació este comic, que rápidamente se convirtió en uno de los mejores.

La principal razón: El villano. Desde su primera aparición se ganó el cariño del público, se mostró con el opuesto exacto del héroe representando la locura y la anarquía. Lo más destacado fue su origen, en un comienzo era un firme creyente de la ley y la justicia mismo valores que representaba Ace Savvy, un día Ace sin saberlo causo un derrumbe en uno de los enfrentamientos contra su enemigo "Willy carta salvaje" ocasionando la muerte de la familia del Comodín. Juró venganza con él y entrenó durante 3 años para enfrentarlo y derrotarlo, su obsesión llegó al nivel de usar una máquina que le otorgara poderes de Ace Savvy. Su esfuerzo rindió frutos cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez, lo venció y lo puso de rodillas frente a todo el mundo, y a los fans…les encantó. Era una rivalidad como la de Barcelona vs Real Madrid, nunca se sabe quién ganaría.

Pero lo que yo destaco seria el trazado. Note el diseño del héroe: Musculoso, apuesto, sonrisa radiante que refleja confianza, ojos azules con de un príncipe y una barbilla cuadrada que complementa su imagen de héroe defensor de lo correcto, con su posición preparándose para dar un golpe a su rival que representa su preparación para el choque inminente. En cuanto al villano su diseño es la representación de todo lo contrario a los ideales del héroe, omitiendo el traje oscuro tiene todos los rasgos de lo que es la maldad. Su barbilla puntiaguda y su cara deformada y clínicamente más grande que su cuerpo representa su manera de ver el mundo de forma distorsionada, sus retinas son solo dos puntos negros en medio de los ojos carentes de alma que reflejan su falta de misericordia y que no dudara en acabar con su oponente. Es la máxima representación de una batalla entre el bien y el mal-la cámara se aleja y muestra a un hombre de tez blanca con paltó gris y pantalones de gala grises observando el óleo, siendo acompañado por un adolescente de tez morena con el pelo rizado y gafas además de usar un paltó morado, pantalones negros de gala y unos guantes del mismo color.

-Es una explicación interesante y detallada-respondió el hombre

-Lamento si fui molesto, pero es que no pude abstener a explicar la pintura para que usted pueda comprenderla mejor. Esta pintura cambió mi vida…como no se imagina.

-Está bien, me convenció. Me la llevo.

-Tomó una decisión muy inteligente.

Clyde se aleja apoyándose de su bastón para hacer los trámites del canjeo por la pintura.

-Mi hijo no lo va a creer.

El comentario del señor lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Cómo dijo?-dijo sonando algo ofendido pero no iba a hacer eco de sus emociones, tenía que investigar primero.

-Es un regalo para mi hijo Jeff, será su cumpleaños pronto.

No le estaba gustando lo que oía, sin embargo tenía que complementar su investigación antes de hacer o decir algo.

-¿Qué edad tiene Jeff?-giro la cabeza por detrás para ver al hombre.

-4 años, cumplirá 5.

Era lo que necesitaba, la imagen de un hombre intelectual con gran conocimiento del arte que había tenido de Clyde sobre él se esfumó rápidamente al escuchar que tenía intención de regalarle la obra a un niño como si se tratase de un juguete. Se dio la vuelta y mostró una cara seria.

-No-empezó a dar pasos apoyados de su bastón en dirección al hombre-No, no, no, no. ¡No!-lo último lo dijo expresando su enojo, cosa que alteró al hombre. Se detuvo a un par de pasos del hombre para encararlo

-Retírese-dijo Clyde contundentemente.

-¿Que?

-Dígame señor, ¿ve muñequitos en mi galería?

-Ehm, ¿no?-respondió el hombre confundido por la extraña pregunta que le hizo.

-¿Traigo un uniforme de rayas coloridas?

-¿No?

-Cuando usted entró ¿vio que en el letrero de la galería había una carita feliz?

-No.

-Por supuesto que no, esas cosas solo se ven si se está en una juguetería. Y usted debe pensar que está en un pues le piensa regalar a un infante una pintura de óleo como si un juguete se tratase. ¡Esto no es una juguetería, es una galería de arte! ¡Y esto señor!-señala el dibujo-¡Es una obra de arte!

-Pero yo…

-¡Shh!-silenció al hombre con un ademan que acompaño al shh-Uno de nosotros cometió un terrible error y le hizo perder el tiempo al otro. Lárguese de aquí, y no vuelva hasta que aprenda a apreciar el arte cómo es debido.

El hombre iba a reclamar pero no encontró un argumento válido que le ayude a ganar la discusión, a pesar de ser un adolescente tenía razón en que no supo apreciar el arte. Optó por retirarse sin hacer escándalo, encontraría un regalo para su hijo en otro lado.

Mientras salía del lugar vio que un chico pelirrojo entraba a la galería siendo acompañado por lo que parecía ser su hermano menor. Solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos se enfrentará a la ira del dueño.

Rusty entró a la galería que estaba inscrita en la tarjeta una vez más acompañado por Rocky. Clyde escuchó la campanita de la entra que le avisaba de antemano que unos visitantes habían llegado pero, como aún sentía ira en su interior y no quería pagarla con ellos, no les dio la cara.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Recibí una tarjeta de esta tienda.

-Felicidades, significa que ha sido invitado a la inauguración de la galería. Pero no será hasta dentro de 2 semanas, así que supongo que querrán esperar hasta entonces-Clyde dio unos pasos al frente para retirarse a su oficina

-Encontré esta tarjeta en el parabrisas del auto de mi papá, tenía una pregunta escrita-pero las palabras que salieron del chico lo hicieron detener su paso y voltear la cabeza. Si encontró la tarjeta en el parabrisas de un auto significa que era el sobreviviente del accidente del tren, y además uno de sus viejos amigos.

-Rusty Spokes-dio la media vuelta para verlo de frente. No era el único que estaba sorprendido pues el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos cuando reconoció el rostro del afroamericano.

-Clyde McBride-puso una cara seria y lo miró a los ojos.

El pequeño Rocky estaba entre confundido y asustado, se podía sentir el ambiente pesado en el lugar, los dos al parecer tenían que resolver ciertos asuntos del pasado. Rocky no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había ocurrido entre ellos (más que un día al azar se dejaron de hablar) y no le gustaba como pintaba el reencuentro entre ellos dos.

Rusty avanzó hasta quedar al frente de Clyde sin quitarle la vista gorda. Ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban a los ojos como si estuvieran esperando el primer movimiento del otro para contratacar. La tensión por fin se rompió…con unas risas por parte de ambos. Luego fue secundado por un abrazo fraternal que duró 5 segundos hasta que Rusty lo rompió para hablar.

-Clyde McBride, el más grande desgraciado de la faz de la tierra. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Oh, ya sabes. Solo preparando todo para la inauguración de mi galería.

-¿Es tuya?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-Bueno, solo digamos que cuando eres un niño mimado tienes que sacar provecho. Fue un regalo por mis 15 años de mi papá, en menos de 6 meses logré conseguir inversionista y abracadabra ya abrirá dentro de poco.

-Súper, parece que la has pasado bien.

-En lo que cabe, no todo ha sido color de rosas.

-Eso tiene algo que ver con el bastón-comentó Rusty señalando el bastón de cristal con mango de madera oscura que tenía entre sus manos el joven McBride. Clyde también observó el bastón, pero este lo vio con tristeza recordando todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a eso.

-Perdón si fui imprudente, solo lo vi y se me salió la pregunta. No quise molestarte.

-No, no, tranquilo. Está bien, tienes preguntas y es comprensible ya que no hemos hablado en años. Ya hablaré de esto a su momento, pero ahora no por favor, primero quiero saber que fue de la vida del Don Juan de Royal Woods.

-¿Qué te cuento? Tengo una buena vida, ya hasta tengo novia.

-¡No inventes! ¿En serio?

-Aja, no creerás quien es.

-Chica Jordan, ¿Verdad?

-No.

-¿Cookie?

-No.

-¿Mollie?

-No.

-Mmm, no sé me rindo.

-Polly Pain.

-¡No te creo!

-Pues así es.

-¿Pero cómo lo hiciste? ¿Le pagaste?

-No, no seas estúpido. Solo le mostré un poco de mi hombría y le gustó.

-Ja, no lo puedo creer. El mujeriego más fracasado de la ciudad ya tiene novia, ¿Quién lo diría? Imagino que la debes estar pasando bien.

El rostro del pelirrojo decayó.

-Sí, bueno…tampoco es el paraíso en mi vida.

Las palabras captaron la atención del pelinegro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Antes de hablar, Rusty dio un suspiro pesado.

-No lo sé, últimamente me he sentido mal. Cada mañana amanezco con una fuerte tristeza y así sigue hasta que me acuesto. Llevo desde hace casi 3 meses y ni sé por qué me siento así. Temo caer en depresión pronto.

-Siento tener que oír eso amigo, pero debes saber que entiendo cómo te sientes.

-Gracias.

Rusty estaba por tocar el tema de la tarjeta, pero primero quería preguntar sobre algo muy importante.

-Oye Clyde.

-Si.

-¿No sabes de casualidad en donde está Lincoln?

El ánimo de Clyde por reencontrarse con su amigo también decayó al recordar a su viejo mejor amigo.

-No, no he hablado con él tampoco desde hace 2 años. Sé que desapareció hace 2 meses, pero es todo.

-¿No tenían los dos unos walkie Talkies?

-Sí, aún conservo el mío. Pero él ya no responde mis llamadas.

-Al parecer lo secuestraron o huyó. Revisaron en su casa y encontraron a su madre muerta, con las costillas rotas, fue un homicidio.

-Yo pienso que huyó, sabes muy bien que después de la tragedia con su familia no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Seguramente después de la muerte de su madre llegó a una inestabilidad mental tan grande que salió corriendo para huir de sus problemas. Me preocupo por él, temo que algo malo le haya pasado.

-Yo también.

Se quedaron unos momentos recordando a ese peliblanco que tanto los había ayudado en el pasado, de no ser por Lincoln Rusty nunca hubiese conocido a Polly quien fue un soporte en su vida. Aunque querían seguir con el tema de Lincoln Loud, había un asunto más importante qué atender.

-Clyde, aunque me alegra mucho volver a verte yo vine fue por esto-Rusty saca de su bolsillo la tarjeta con la pregunta.

-Ah claro, supongo que tienes dudas que quieres que te responda-una afirmación con la cabeza fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

-Bueno, será mejor que pasen a mi oficina. ¿Alguno necesita algo para beber?

-A mí me gustaría un vaso con agua-dijo Rocky.

-Ya te lo traigo.

/

-¿Qué tan seguro estas de que nunca te has enfermado?-comenzó a hablar Clyde sentado en el escritorio de madera caoba de su oficina. Al otro extremo de la mesa estaba Rusty y Rocky, este último con un vaso de agua en la mano a medio terminar.

-Como un 70 u 80%, a menos que cuente mi alergia a la salsa picante.

-¿Eres alérgico a la salsa picante?

-Sí, se me inflama el rostro

-Hmmm. Pues tu alergia y el hecho de que no estés bien seguro son la falla número 1. ¿Alguna lesión corporal?

-Estuvo en un accidente-soltó súbitamente el pequeño Rocky.

-¿Fue grave?-preguntó Clyde

-Tuvo que usar un yeso por un tiempo-volvió a decir Rocky.

-Falla número 2. Y una muy importante.

-Clyde, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con la tarjeta?

Se tomó un tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y luego habló.

-Hace solo un momento me preguntaste sobre mi bastón, bueno la razón es esta: Cuando tuve 11 años sufrí un accidente mientras jugaba futbol con unos niños, me caí de unas escaleras a una altura de 15 escalones. Me llevaron al hospital y el doctor que me atendió descubrió que tenía una extraña enfermedad en los huesos, ostreogénesis imperfecta tipo 1, conocida también como enfermedad de Ekman Lobstein o enfermedad de los huesos de cristal. Mi cuerpo no produce una proteína que es importante a la hora de nutrir los huesos, los que los hace muy frágiles. Hay de tipo 1, tipo 2, tipo 3 y tipo 4; los del tipo 4 no suelen durar mucho. Desde ese fatídico momento la última parte de mi infancia y gran parte de mi adolescencia la he pasado en camas de hospitales.

-Y por eso dejaste de ir a la escuela. Y tampoco fuiste al velorio de la familia de Lincoln.

-No, no pude. Dejé de ir a la escuela gracias a esto, y el accidente ocurrió mientras yo estaba en el hospital y por eso no pude ir al velorio. Me hubiese gustado hablarle una última vez.

En fin, durante mi tiempo en los hospitales tuve que encontrar una nueva forma de entretenerme y eso lo encontré en los comics. Profundicé más en el mundo de los comics, específicamente en el género de superhéroes. Los estudié más a fondo hasta tener un conocimiento casi total sobre todo ellos; siempre los admire por su valentía, su fortaleza, su carisma, pero sobre todo por su invulnerabilidad. Mientras estaba leyendo uno un día, empecé también a analizar más nuestro mundo. Todo tiene un equilibrio, al igual que hay personas buenas hay personas malas, hay personas ricas y otras que son pobres, etc.; todo porque hay un balance universal estrictamente establecido. Entonces pensé, si hay como yo que se rompe con mucha facilidad debe haber alguien en el otro extremo. Alguien que sea más resistente con los golpes y heridas, alguien que tenga más fuerza que el promedio sin la necesidad de haber entrenado toda su vida, alguien que no se enferma como nosotros y que probablemente no lo sepa, alguien que sea…irrompible.

El discurso del joven había llegado a los hermanos Spokes, a uno de ellos lo sorprendió y maravilló enormemente.

-¿Cree que mi hermano es un…?

-No creo-interrumpió Clyde-nada todavía, es solo una posibilidad. Una muy remota.

Sin embargo al mayor de los dos le causó una gran molestia.

-Rocky, no vuelvas a tocar ese vaso-dijo con un tono autoritario que también expresaba su molestia-Tíralo.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!

Su tono de voz asustó a su hermano, quien acató la orden inmediatamente. Por su parte, Rusty miro a Clyde con mucha molestia.

-Escúchame Clyde, yo sé que soy feo ¿pero tengo cara de estúpido? Vine aquí porque pensé que podrías ayudarme con mi depresión, incluso te hablé de mi problema algo que no se lo he confesado ni a mis padres. ¿Y qué haces tú? Tratas de sacar ventaja de mí como si fueras un estafador, incluso te aprovechas de la inocencia de un niño para lograr tu cometido. Me decepcionas McBride, veo gente como tu todo el tiempo en mi trabajo de pasantías, solo te faltó decir "solo necesito tu tarjeta de crédito" para ser el perfecto estereotipo de un estafador callejero. Si creías que me ibas a engañar con tus cuentos de superhéroes y una historia triste pues te equivocaste, no soy tan tonto como antes. Nos vamos-se levantó de su asiento y dio la media vuelta para retirarse. Todo lo que había dicho lo dijo con un tono de voz que reflejaba decepción, molestia y tristeza pues creía que las respuesta que el buscaba desesperadamente estarían aquí.

-¡Espera!

Rusty detuvo su andar y giró su cabeza para verle la cara a Clyde.

-Antes de que vayas, me dijiste que sueles ver a gente como yo en tu trabajo de pasantías ¿exactamente de que trabajas?

-Trabajo de guardia de seguridad en el estadio universitario de Royal Woods. Adiós McBride-continuó su camino y salió de la tienda junto con su hermano.

Aun cuando estaba muy molesto por la loca fantasía que había dicho Clyde, una minúscula parte de su ser consideraba que tales declaraciones…podrían ser verdad.

**N/A: Me alegra mucho que haya tenido una buena recepción hasta ahora y espero que este nuevo capítulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Como pudieron notar hubo cambios en algunas cosas con respecto a la película, esto se hizo para que haya tanto coherencia como originalidad. Veo que tienen problemas para adivinar el título de la secuela así que les daré una pista en forma de pregunta: ¿Por qué algo se fragmenta o se rompe? Ahora quisiera agradecerles el apoyo que tuvo la historia, esta fue la primera vez que trabaje a luz pública con el género del drama y me alegra que hasta ahora me esté saliendo bien. Ahora a contestar reviews.**

**StarcoFantasma: Gracias por tu comentario. Sí, le pegaste quien interpretará a quien en esta adaptación, en retrospectiva es algo obvio. Yo hablare más de como surgieron y porqué, tengo algo muy especial preparado para Lincoln pero se verá en la secuela. Me alegra que te esté gustando.**

**Hisworld39: Gracias por comentar. Me alegra que a pesar de que te decepcionara que Lincoln no fuese el protagonista te gustara de todos modos. Sería difícil adaptar la cinta teniendo al peliblanco como protagonista y decidí optar por el infravalorado de Rusty y su familia, pero no te preocupes que el albino favorito de todos aparecerá en la secuela.**

**Y sí, si adaptaré Fragmentado. Pero no se llamará así, ¿puedes adivinar el título?**

**Marati2011: Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te hayan parecido nobles sus acciones.**

**Charly888: Gracias por tu comentario. Pues si Rusty es un personaje que tiene muy pocas apariciones en los fics y menos aun siendo el protagonista, es más creo que soy el primero en toda la red (corríjanme si me equivoco.) ¿No te has visto la saga? Deberías, en serio son muy buenas las tres. En fin me alegra que haya gustado.**

**PD: Debo aclarar una cosa primero, esto no es una parodia sino adaptación. Una parodia es una sátira con fines humorísticos, mientras que una adaptación es tomar una historia de un medio y amoldarlo a otro. Solo lo dije por cultura general.**

**J0nas Nagera: Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te gustara Rusty como el protagonista de esta historia (como dato curioso mi otra opción era tomar a Carlos Casagrande para el papel de David Dunn y a CJ como Joseph) pues verlo a él en un fic con un papel relevante es muy raro. **

**Si, Lincoln aparecerá en la secuela pero no como lo describiste.**

**Tampoco acertaste en el título de la tercera parte, es más difícil que eso.**

**En fin, me alegra que te gustaran los cambios que hice, acá también debiste haberlo notado. A mí tampoco me gustan esos copy-paste pues me gustan más las adaptaciones. Saludos.**


	3. La Prueba

**N/A: Después de meses de inactividad finalmente he podido actualizar esta historia. De seguro habrá un pequeño grupo que se preguntara el por qué de mi ausencia en los fics, se los voy a explicar pero será en las notas al final del capítulo. Primero que todo les daré el capítulo que les debo desde hace varios meses. Disfrútenlo.**

Noche tranquila en la residencia Spokes, la familia estaba durmiendo tranquilamente por primera vez desde que ocurrió el accidente de tren, la única excepción era el primogénito de la familia. Desde que se acostó no había dejado de revolcarse en su cama, estaba muy inquieto después de ese encuentro con Clyde. De todas las posibles respuestas que podía recibir sobre la razón de la carta sin duda alguna la que recibió de parte del afroamericano era la más ridícula que podía recibir. ¿Superhéroe? ¿En serio, no se le pudo ocurrir algo más absurdo que eso? Pero qué más podía esperar de alguien como Clyde viendo que ha estado viviendo encerrado en su casa por casi 6 años, cualquiera perdería la cordura con eso. Pero…había algo dentro de Rusty le impedía descartar completamente esa teoría tan disparatada. Cuánto más lo pensaba más intriga le daba, pues de todas las personas que abordaban ese tren ¿por qué fue el único superviviente? Si ahí había gente importante como un médico especializado en leucemia, un abogado padre de 6 niños, una maestra de primaria entre otras personas, mientras que él solo era un chico nada relevante que pasaba por un mal momento. Aquello no podía ser una simple coincidencia, no creía en esa locura de los poderes pero presentía que había algo más que simple suerte involucrado en su supervivencia.

Finalmente se rindió en intentar dormir, mientras siguiera pensando en el accidente no podría dormir esta noche. Se levantó de su cama y salió lo más discreto posible de su cuarto, caminó del otro lado del pasillo hasta el armario de blancos y entró. Revisó entre el único estante alto del lugar con los pies de puntillas debido a la altura, sintió ahí la pistola de su papá que compró cuando se dio la noticia del ladrón de Royal Woods, al comienzo pensaba que su papá exageraba con esa arma pero cuando se enteró de lo que hizo la familia Loud dejó de pensarlo. Dejó el arma de lado y siguió revisando hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y lo bajó del estante, se trataba de una caja de zapatos verde. Abrió la caja viendo que estaba contenida de recortes de periódicos en los cuales estaban algún miembro de la familia, una costumbre iniciada por su madre. Había noticias desde algún logro deportivo de alguno hasta uno promocional de una empresa cuya publicidad se había encargado el patriarca de la familia, revolvió cada uno pues no era lo que buscaba. Finalmente encontró el que le interesaba, además sacó otro y los puso juntos a los lados. El de la izquierda tenía como título: **Familia local sufre accidente de tránsito en la carretera, no hubo muertos**; era el de la vez en que viajó con la familia de Polly al funeral de las hermanas de Lincoln y en la carretera tuvieron un accidente. El de la derecha tenía el siguiente título: **Un solo individuo sobrevive a un fatal accidente de tren que mata a 136 personas**; era el de su reciente accidente. Rusty sabía que había algo más en lo del tren, algo dentro de su ser que fue lo que le salvó la vida y que ahora parecía estar despertando. Era como un sentimiento que lo hacía sentir…superior. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces para sacar eso de su mente, no se dejaría influenciar por las idioteces de Clyde. No era un superhéroe, solo un chico normal con problemas que tuvo suerte ese día, más nada. Cerró la caja, la colocó nuevamente en su lugar y se fue del armario para ir a su cuarto a dormir. Sabía que había algo extraño en todo eso, pero superpoderes eso no era. De eso estaba seguro.

/

Al ser viernes podía decirle adiós a las clases por el fin de semana y hola al descanso, pero primero tenía que terminar este día de clases. Todo transcurrió con normalidad, solo otro día aburrido en la escuela, o así fue hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. En una de las mesas de la cafetería la vió, con su reluciente cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su camiseta amarilla sin mangas con la letra P escrita en morado en el centro, short violeta y unas zapatillas negras. Se trataba de su novia Polly quien al verlo cambió su mirada melancólica por una de sorpresa, después de un tiempo sin hablarse finalmente los dos podrían hablar no solo del accidente…sino también de su relación.

-¿Cómo se sintió estar desmayado?-preguntó Polly a su novio. No era la mejor pregunta que podía formular pero aún no se sentía preparada para tocar el otro tema, además sentía cierta curiosidad por el accidente.

-Fue algo raro. Fue como cuando se va la luz y luego regresa pero te sientes desorientado.

-¿Dolió?

-La verdad…no.

Esa respuesta extrañó un poco a Polly, ella entendía que una persona con contusión o algún tipo de lesión que ocasionase un desmayo implicaría un grado de dolor en la cabeza al despertar.

-Ah. Bueno, me alegra que estés bien Rusty.

-Mhmm.

Un silencio incómodo se presentó entre los dos jóvenes que estaban de pie en los casilleros. Decidieron trasladar su conversación ahí para tener más privacidad, tal vez haya una que otra persona deambulando por ahí pero no era tan concurrido como la cafetería. Polly había decidido romper con el hielo pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-¿Qué?

-Polly han pasado varios días desde el accidente, y no recibí una llamada tuya. O un mensaje, ni siquiera fuiste a verme en mi casa, quiero saber porqué.

El semblante de Polly decayó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, se sentía muy mal por no haberlo ido a visitar en estos días. Le hacían sentir como una mala novia, pero la verdad es que no lo hizo en vano, y esa razón estaba firmemente ligada con el otro tema que tendría la conversación.

-Pues…quise hacerlo, de verdad, pero antes decidí que mejor era pensar en algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Nuestra relación.

Aquella declaración tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, aquello le traía muy mala espina tomando en cuenta el rumbo que tomaron otras conversaciones que tuvo con sus ahora exnovias. Si este seguía el mismo patrón ya sabía lo que venía.

-Rusty, los dos sabemos que tenemos problemas desde hace meses. Cuando vi lo que pasó en el tren me puse a repasar nuestra relación. Reviviendo cada recuerdo que hemos tenido desde que nos conocimos hasta ese día, y ahora que terminé vine a decirte que…he tomado una decisión.

Y ya está, el preámbulo fue redactado y solo quedaba el mensaje. Era claro lo que seguía…ella iba a terminar con él. Lo esperaba desde hacía un tiempo, pero ni eso le impedía sentir dolor al imaginarlo, aún con todo lo que había pasado él la seguía queriendo y dudaba tener la fortaleza de resistir esa dura palabra. Polly abrió la boca y Rusty solo esperó lo peor.

-Pero antes quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

Parece que lo estaba retrasando, pero tarde o temprano el momento de la ruptura se daría. Era inevitable.

-¿Si?

-¿Tú…has visto…a otra chica?

Rusty se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar esa pregunta. Esa era una pésima forma de terminar con alguien así que descartó inmediatamente esa posibilidad. Eso le aliviaba un poco, pero aumentaba su curiosidad de saber a dónde llevará esa pregunta.

-Juro que la respuesta no me afectará. Somos ya casi adultos y hay que actuar como tal. Así que por favor sé honesto conmigo al responder porque si no entonces…

-No…no.

Polly se calló cuando él le respondió, analizaba esa palabra que oyó pero que jamás espero escuchar de su parte. Empezó a soltar unas lágrimas, tanta intriga le había dejado con mucha tensión, misma que se iba con esas lágrimas. Juntó las manos cerca de la boca para que sirvieran de soporte para su cabeza, respiró un par de veces y luego empezó a quitarse las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que dije que…sólo dame un minuto.

Empezó a tomar aire profundamente y luego a expulsarlo para controlar sus emociones. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más hasta que logró calmarse.

-Bien (snif), ok. Mi decisión es esta…quiero volver a intentarlo. Aunque últimamente hemos tenido problemas, tú aún me gustas…y mucho. Hemos vivido muchos momentos juntos, momentos que tengo guardados en un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Sería una pena que todo se esfumara por solamente tener una etapa difícil, después de todo todas las parejas tienen problemas en algún momento. Yo dispuesta a seguir luchando por mantener esta relación, y sé que tú también lo estás…a pesar de que no te muestres muy animado. Así que si en estos días tú me invitas a salir con gusto aceptaré, para trabajar en nuestra relación y que vuelva a ser como en el comienzo. Cuando éramos felices.

-Me parece perfecto.

El timbre que indicaba el final de la hora del almuerzo resonó en todo el pasillo. Polly suspiró decepcionada al ver que se había terminado, pues los dos cursaban en salones distintos por lo que no se verían (si acaso) hasta la hora de salida. Ella dio la media vuelta y caminó directo a su salón, pero antes su novio la llama.

-¿Te parece el próximo viernes a las 8?

Ella le vuelve a dar la cara, su rostro se iluminó al escuchar esas palabra pero se prohibió esbozar una sonrisa y solo se permitió asentir con la cabeza lentamente.

-Te espero entonces.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Volvió a darse la vuelta y siguió su camino a su salón. Rusty estaba feliz de saber que su relación no había terminado como había pensado, eso era lo único bueno que tenía en su vida social a pesar de que su tristeza opacaba su alegría.

/

Día de juego para el equipo universitario de football de Royal Woods y el estadio del equipo local se estaba llenando una hora antes de empezar el encuentro contra su similar de Hazeltucky. El partido se jugaba un viernes por ser un encuentro reprogramado que tenían pendiente desde hace unas fechas atrás, por supuesto que para el partido no faltaría el pasante del cuerpo de seguridad del estadio local. Rusty estaba tranquilamente vigilando en una sección a las afueras del estadio usando la chaqueta del cuerpo de seguridad y una gorra a juego, aprovechaba la tranquilidad para relajarse un poco y liberar el estrés que se le ha acumulado en esa semana. Aún así no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos de esa semana, seguía teniendo ciertas dudas con la teoría de Clyde. Seguía sin creer en ella pero algo le decía que dentro de la misma encontraría las piezas del rompecabezas que resolvería su dilema y desaparecerá esa tristeza que lo ha estado atormentando en los últimos tiempos. Su reflexión se vió interrumpida por la estática que provenía de su radio, indicando que lo estaban llamando.

-Spokes responde.

Agarró su radio del bolsillo y contestó.

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué pasa?

-Un chico de tu edad te está buscando.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, no quiere decirme su nombre.

-Descríbelo.

-Bueno…tiene anteojos…usa un traje morado y…pues es…agh al carajo, es negro.

-(Suspiro) Está bien, déjalo pasar.

Se agarró el puente de la nariz a la par que negaba con la cabeza, parece Clyde McBride es muy necio con ese tema de la teoría. Solo esperaba que el mismo terminara pronto.

/

-¿Por qué decidiste hacer pasantía como guardia de seguridad?-empezó a preguntar el moreno al pelirrojo, usando el mismo conjunto de ropa que usó la vez que se reencontraron.

-No sales mucho de tu casa ¿verdad?-dijo Rusty con ironía. Clyde solo lo ignoró y prosiguió.

-Pudiste haber elegido la profesión que quisieras. Pudiste decir que querías ser doctor, pudiste ser periodista, un arquitecto, empresario, ingeniero, electricista o hasta político. Pero no, elegiste ser guardia de seguridad de un estadio de football. ¿Por qué?

-Oh vamos, no creerás esas patrañas de "puedes ser lo que tú quieras". Esos son solo trucos que usan en la televisión para motivar a los niños a esforzarse, pero la vida no funciona así.

-Rusty, son pasantías. En ellas tú puedes trabajar en el campo que quieras como un pasante. La secundaria de Royal Woods tiene relaciones con 230 compañías de la ciudad en 140 distintos tipos de trabajos, tú de todos ellos te decidiste por uno que implica proteger a las personas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que quizás muy en el fondo sientas que tú deber en el mundo es proteger a las personas, pero no lo has cumplido y por eso es lo de tu tristeza. Quiero decir que quizás elegiste este trabajo por ser lo más cercano a estar cerca de las personas y protegerlas, para cumplir con tu destino.

-Clyde, no sigas. Mira, aunque no lo parezca me alegra volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, pero no quiero que sigas con esas locuras tuyas. Quiero que seamos amigos como en los viejos tiempos, por favor.

Clyde iba a replicar hasta que decidió tomar en cuenta las palabras del pelirrojo, tal vez había comenzado a ser algo molesta con el tema y quizás lo más prudente sea dejarlo a un lado...por ahora.

-Mmm…bien. Me parece perfecto, pero antes solo necesitaré tu tarjeta de crédito, es un pequeño donativo.

Rusty miró incrédulo el rostro de Clyde, estaba por recriminarle cuando lo observó sonriendo divertido.

-Solo era un chiste.

El primero poco a poco fue cambiando su expresión y empezó a soltar unas risillas, luego se convirtieron en risas auténticas por parte de ambos. Tuvieron corta duración, pero lo disfrutaron.

-Sigues siendo un desgraciado, Clyde.

-Y tú un idiota.

Salieron a caminar sin abandonar por completo el estadio, había muchas personas en el estadio a pesar de que faltaba una hora para que comience el partido. Pero no era un problema, las filas que se formaban en las múltiples entradas a las gradas no impedían la circulación de los dos amigos a los alrededores.

-Entonces Clyde, cuéntame ¿qué de tu vida?

-No mucho, como dije ser frágil como el cristal no te ayuda en tu vida social.

-Si pero quiero saber más de ti.

-¿Como qué?

-No sé. Quizás de tu enfermedad.

-¿En serio? Creí que te hablé lo suficiente de eso.

-También yo, pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Investigué un poco acerca de tu enfermedad, resulta que se diagnostica al momento del parto o incluso antes. Pero me dijiste que a los 11 años fue que descubrieron que la padecías. ¿Cómo fue…que nadie lo supo durante 11 años?

-Es…complicado.

-Vamos, te dije lo de mi problema, creo que es justo que me confieses algo de tu vida.

-Mmm…tienes razón. Fue gracias a mi madre.

-¿Tu mamá?...jamás habías hablado de ella.

-No me gustaba pensar en ella, me ponía triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo la maté.

Rusty quedó enmudecido al escuchar tal declaración, no entendía a lo que se refería Clyde pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando mentía. Este parecía…no ser un caso.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, así fue.

-¿Co…co…cómo?

-Cuando ella entró en labor de parto el doctor diagnosticó mi enfermedad, dijo que después de que naciera era casi seguro que recibiera fracturas en mis brazos y piernas, y que a partir de esa lesión inicial mis huesos ya no podrían tener la misma consistencia con la que se formaron, en otras palabras llevaría en mi espalda el peso de la enfermedad el resto de mi vida. Ella no quería eso para mí, así que durante el parto buscó la posición más adecuada para que yo pudiera vivir con normalidad los primeros años de mi vida. Lo logró, salí ileso. Pero ella…sufrió un paro cardíaco por la bajada de adrenalina y murió.

-Vaya…no lo sabía. Yo…lo lamento.

-No tienes porqué disculparte. Yo fui quien la mató, no tú.

-No Clyde, no fue tu culpa.

-No gastes saliva repitiendo lo que todos me dicen, no viene al caso.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo están tus padres?

-Uff, vaya tema elegiste.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Desde mi accidente mis papás han tenido problemas por el tema de mi salud. Ya sabes, mi papá Howard quería sobreprotegerme y mi papá Harold quería soltarme un poco. Con cada accidente que tenía su relación se deterioraba más y más, hasta que un día se divorciaron. Fue cuando tuve 12 años si mal no recuerdo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, las peleas tuvieron que ver claro está, pero creo que lo que ocasionó el divorcio fue el que le ofrecieran trabajo en Inglaterra a Howard.

-¿No se quiso quedar?

-No se quiso ir.

-¿Ah?

-Las últimas peleas que tuvieron fueron porque Harold quería que tomara el empleo. Era el ascenso que había toda su vida Howard y decía Harold que no debía quedarse…solo por mí. Howard quería quedarse para cuidarme, pero finalmente cedió y se fue. Como no tenía sentido seguir casados estando distantes firmaron el divorcio poco antes de que se fueran. Desde entonces he estado viviendo con Harold, Howard nos ha ayudado enviando parte de su paga.

-Vaya…no sé qué decir.

-No digas nada.

-Pero es que…ha cambiado tanto que…es increíble.

-Lo sé, maté a mi madre y separé a mis papás. Soy todo un caso ¿verdad?

-Clyde escúchame, tú no mataste a tu mamá ni tampoco causaste el divorcio de tus padres.

-Es difícil pensar en eso cuando de no ser por mi enfermedad todo hubiera sido distinto.

Los dos guardaron silencio unos momentos, dejando que el mensaje de esas palabras fuera degradado por el ambiente y ellos digerían su agrio significado.

-Bueno, creo que ya pasó el momento de las tristezas. Cuéntame ¿cómo están tus padres?

-Bien, en lo que cabe. Ahora están más estrictos con mi seguridad, en especial mi madre.

-Te entiendo amigo. ¿Y tú hermano?

-Bien, ya tenemos una mejor relación que antes. Aunque está muy apegado a mí desde lo del accidente.

-Ya veo…bueno, ya puedo preguntar lo que realmente me interesa. ¿Cómo fue que tú lograste conseguir novia y específicamente con Polly Pain? Tal vez no sea la más bonita de la ciudad pero no es un hueso fácil de roer.

-Primero que nada, muestra más respeto por mi mujer.

-Claro, lo siento.

-Descuida. Respondiendo tu pregunta, después del funeral de la familia de Lincoln nos acercamos un poco más y decidimos ser amigos. Cuando cumplí 14 me armé de valor y la invité a salir, 2 años años después seguimos juntos.

-Qué tierno, en serio me alegra que los dos estén juntos.

-A mí también, de no ser por ella…no sé qué hubiera sido de mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Me he sentido muy solo últimamente. Ya sabes, esas estúpidas depresiones que nos da a los adolescentes que aparecen sin razón alguna, además está mi tristeza como te conté y como no tengo amigos me está pegando fuerte.

-¿Qué le pasó a la pandilla?

-¿La pandilla? Se desintegró.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, todos se fueron a lo largo de los años. El papá de Liam fermentaba licor ilegalmente en su granero para solventar sus problemas financieros pero parece que un competidor lo delató y tuvieron que irse para huir de los cargos, Zach se mudó a Vermont porque allá sucedió lo del vistazo del ovni y sus padres quería ver más de ello y Stella parece que volvió a las Filipinas, pero si me preguntas creo que hay más detrás de eso.

-Vaya, lo que uno se pierde en 5 años.

-Sí verdad.

-Bueno, sigue contándome de Polly. ¿Aún sigue en eso de las luchas en patines?

-Oh sí, es su pasión. Quiere seguir en eso lo más que pueda antes de graduarse.

-¿Y eso que no seguirá después?

-Resulta que la carrera de Lucha en patines no es muy lucrativa, decidió que mejor era tenerlo como hobby y ejercer como carrera otra de sus pasiones.

-¿Cuál es?

-Te vas a reír de esto.

-Vamos, dime.

-Ella quiere ser doctora.

Clyde procesa las palabras con cuidado un par de segundos, cuando logra entender a lo que se refería estalla en carcajadas por un tiempo. Logra controlarse un momento para hablar.

-¿Es chiste?

-Créeme, no es así.

-Pero…(risa)…pero…(risa) ¿sabes que su apellido es Pain verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y que Pain es dolor en inglés?

-Si-Rusty comenzó a soltar carcajadas cortas también.

-O sea que se llamará…(risa)Dra. Dolor-los empiezan a estallar en risas un tanto fuertes por un tiempo medianamente prolongado, tiempo ideal para disfrutar de un pequeño juego como no lo hacían desde hacía un tiempo.

Más tarde seguían caminando al lado de una fila para entrar a las gradas y charlando los dos.

-¿Te gustan los deportes?-preguntó Rusty.

-No en realidad, pero valoro el espíritu de auto superación y compañerismo que transmiten.

-Meh, a veces las personas se los toman muy en serio.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, se ponen peor 10 minutos antes del juego.

Mientras hablaban pasaron justo al lado de las personas de la fila, momentos en el cual Rusty escuchó un zumbido y detuvo su andar. Su instinto comenzó a advertirle que una de las personas podría tener un arma. Caminó a dónde estaba el guardia que recibía las entradas y le habló al oído.

-Revísalos, Jones.

-Enterado.

Clyde un tanto confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo Rusty?

-¿Ves al de la chaqueta militar?

El moreno fijó la vista a donde apuntaba el pelirrojo y vio a un hombre de alrededor 30 años pelo castaño con barba y la mencionada chaqueta militar.

-Sí.

-Trae un arma consigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Digamos que es como un presentimiento.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamarás a la policía?

-No tiene caso, aquí en Norteamérica no puedes arrestar a alguien por portar un arma a menos que cause disturbios o no esté registrada. Usualmente personas como él las traen a los juegos, si su equipo no va bien se enojan y puede ocurrir una tragedia con esa arma. Lo que hacemos para prevenir esto es revisar a las personas, es como una clase de aviso para ellos, si no tiene nada acceden sin problemas pero si en verdad tiene un arma como sospecho saldrá de la fila.

Un tanto asombrado por tan meticulosa y elaborada explicación, Clyde se mantuvo expectante de la siguiente acción del hombre de la chaqueta militar. Este avanzaba en la fila pero cuando notó que los guardias estaban revisando a las personas empezó a actuar con nerviosismo, mirando hacia otro lado y pasando su mano sobre su barba teniendo en su semblante preocupación. Cuando le quedaban un par de personas por delante, el hombre tosió sobre su mano y disimuladamente salió de la fila. Los dos amigos suspiraron con algo de decepción, aquel episodio de intuición terminó en un cliffhanger sin respuesta, una mal sabor que les quedará impregnado por el resto de la tarde.

/

Clyde contemplaba el estadio de futbol americano, era una estructura de gran calidad y con apariencia de ser hecha por mano de obra de primera a pesar de ser un estadio universitario, un reflejo de la importancia que tiene este deporte en los ciudadanos de Royal Woods. Mientras miraba el bello pasto biforme verde preparado para ser destrozado por los tacos de los jugadores, sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro haciendo que voltease a ver a su amigo Rusty.

-Te conseguí un asiento, está en la zona de golpes pero al menos evitarás los escupitajos.

-¿Cómo sabías que ese hombre tenía un arma?

-(Suspiro) Mira, en realidad no sabemos si la traía.

-Dijiste que si se iba significaría que tenía un arma porque mandaste a hacer revisión y no había necesidad de irse si estaba limpio. Pregunto otra vez, ¿cómo lo sabías?

Rusty no quería seguir con el tema de la teoría pero sentía que debía hablar con alguien más acerca de lo que le pasó, le apareció esa "punzada" hace un tiempo y siempre le pareció muy extraño.

-En verdad no lo sé, tal vez haya sido por la chaqueta militar. A esos tipos les gusta traer armas a los estadios, como navajas y esas cosas.

-¿Crees que llevaba una navaja?

-No estoy seguro, pero sé que llevaba algo.

-Pero no una navaja. ¿Sabes que llevaba?

-Yo...sí, estoy...viendo un arma plateada de mango negro, guardada en debajo de su chaqueta dentro de una funda de pistola sujetada en su pantalón.

Clyde se intrigó por lo detallista que fue al dar su respuesta, como si se hubiera metido dentro de la mente del hombre y visto que tenía una pistola consigo.

-¿Tienes instinto para esas cosas? ¿Sabes cuando alguien hace algo malo? ¿Algo como una visión?

Rusty por su parte soltó un suspiro de fastidio, temía que con su confesión su amigo insinuara algo con respecto a su teoría y así fue.

-Clyde, no sigas.

-Los personajes de los cómics suelen tener poderes para hacerlos extraordinarios, tales como los rayos x, velocidad del rayo, vuelo, sexto sentido etc.

-Por favor Clyde.

-Es una hipérbole de la realidad, quizás se basen en algo tan simple como el instinto.

-¡Clyde!-alzó la voz el pelirrojo para hacer callar al moreno, lo cual le funcionó-Escucha, me gustó hablar de nuevo contigo después de tanto tiempo, en verdad. Quiero volver a llevarnos bien como lo hacíamos antes, me encantaría pero no si sigues con eso. Me halagas, pero no soy un superhéroe ni nadie extraordinario, soy solo un chico normal que pasa por un momento difícil en su vida. No quiero alguien que llene mi cabeza con sueños y fantasías para hacerme sentir mejor y a sí mismo, quiero algo que he necesitado desde hacía un tiempo...un amigo. Y creo que también tú lo necesitas.

Clyde no cambió su semblante pero sí desvió los ojos hacia abajo, aún cuando puede ser algo necio se sentía muy solo desde hacía 5 años, también le faltaba un amigo con el que convivir.

-No creas que estoy mal de la cabeza por mi teoría, no quiero llenar tu mente de mentiras...sino de la verdad. Créeme, tratándose de esto no hay nadie más escéptico que yo. He visto muchos casos similares al tuyo, vi el accidente del avión que cobró la vida de más de 50 personas hace 3 años, también el accidente del hotel del año pasado que mató a más de 150 persona y el accidente de otro tren similar al tuyo en el que murió la familia de Lincoln hace ya casi 5 años. Pero de todas esas personas y las de otro accidentes alrededor del mundo tú eres el único que increíblemente sobrevivió sin tener un rasguño, de entre todas esas personas tú eres el que más avanzado.

Rusty decidió terminar con la conversación por el día de hoy.

-Bueno, disfruta el juego Clyde.

-Una cosa más, ese accidente que tuviste ¿había alguien más contigo?

-De hecho sí, Polly y su familia-Clyde no esperaba esta respuesta-fue el mismo día del funeral de la familia de Lincoln, iba a ir con mi familia pero Rocky parecía muy alterado y mis padres se quedaron con él mientras los padres de Polly me llevaban con ellos, en el camino de regreso sufrimos un choque. Nos vemos Clyde-comenzó a retirarse a las afueras del estadio para seguir ejerciendo su labor de guardia de seguridad.

-La próxima vez compra tu entrada en la taquilla como todos los demás-alzó la voz para que se sobrepusiera frente a la cantidad de voces que inundaban el estadio, apenas fue audible.

/

Se subió a su auto, puso las llaves para prender el motor pero no las movió, se sentía un tanto decepcionado por el pobre avance que había logrado el día de hoy. No tenía ganas de volver a su casa todavía así que decidió solo encender la radio.

-"En las noticias locales continúan las investigaciones del accidente del tren 56 con resultados hasta ahora infructuosos, se determinó que la palanca estaba trabada hacia la derecha y los frenos estaban cortados confirmando la sospecha de la policía sobre la teoría de que se trataba de un acto de sabotaje. En seguida les traeremos la entrevista con el jefe del departamento de policías".

Apagó la radio, no quería escuchar más cosas de ese accidente pues no hablaban de lo que realmente importaba...el superviviente.

Posó la mirada sobre el espejo retrovisor y lo vió, el hombre de la chaqueta militar caminando por detrás de su auto. Sorprendido volteó tan rápido como su cuello lo permitió y lo vio caminando sin preocupación. Sin nada más que perder salió del auto para seguirlo. Caminaba apoyado de su bastón a dónde quiera que fuera manteniendo una distancia considerable, no porque no quería ser descubierto sino porque su condición limitaba por mucho su velocidad. Caminaba lo más rápido que podía pero simplemente no era suficiente para alcanzar al hombre de la chaqueta militar.

-¡Señor! ¡Oiga! ¡Deténgase, por favor!-Clyde no sabía si lo llegó a escuchar o solo lo ignoró, lo importante es que no detuvo su andar y el moreno continuó con su persecución.

La caminata fue muy larga y agotadora para Clyde, pero ni aún así desistió pues necesitaba averiguar si ese hombre en verdad tenía una pistola consigo. Cruzaron la calle por el paso peatonal, el hombre se adentró en el nuevo metro de la ciudad que instalaron no hace mucho para conectar Royal Woods con Great Lake City. Clyde lo siguió pero se quedó estático en la entrada, la razón...una larga hilera de escaleras descendientes se encontraban a su frente. Eran 8 escalones hasta la primera baldosa larga que funcionaba como el primer descanso, otras 12 hasta llegar al segundo descanso y unos últimos 5 para llegar al suelo, eran muy anchas y estaban dividias en 2 grandes mitades por un pasamanos de metal. Eran unas escalera mucha más grandes que aquellas que casi le cuestan la vida hace 5 años. Quería respuestas, pero le aterrorizaba la sola idea de bajar esas escaleras y no quería tomar ese riesgo. Logró divisar al hombre llegando al suelo y en un intento desesperado para evitar bajar lo volvió a llamar.

-¡Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta!-no le hizo caso y poco a poco se alejaba de la vista del moreno.

Reuniendo todo el valor que podía, decidió bajar las escaleras agarrado firmemente del pasamanos. Tenía mucho miedo, tanto que no dejaba de temblar cada vez que se soltaba, si caía desde esa distancia...podría hasta morir, y usar un bastón no le ayudaba a sentirse más seguro. Por suerte pudo llegar hasta el primer descanso, esto lo hizo sentirse más aliviado y tomó un respiro para calmar sus nervios pero duró muy poco al ver al hombre cerca de las taquillas de acceso de la línea de la estación a punto de irse. Clyde sabía que necesitaba apurar el paso si quería alcanzarlo, reanudó el paso aumentando la velocidad y permitiéndose soltar el pasamanos más veces que antes. En el 4to escalón su pie resbaló y perdió el equilibrio...por suerte logró agarrarse a tiempo del pasamanos para evitar su caída fatal. Por un momento pareció desistir pero no quería dejar pasar su única oportunidad que tenía para por fin comprobar su teoría, decidió seguir bajando para alcanzar al hombre. Le faltaba tan solo unos 3 escalones para llegar al segundo descanso...pero se dobló el pie derecho y volvió a perder el equilibrio, intentaba por reflejo agarrar el pasamanos pero esta vez falló e inevitablemente comenzó a caer. Su bastón de vidrio refinado se rompió en pedazos al tener contacto con el suelo, al igual que sus huesos al chocar con el frío cemento liso con el que estaban hechos los peldaños de las escaleras.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-gritó tan fuerte de dolor que su registro vocal casi le pasa factura a su garganta. Las personas en la estación se escandalizaron al escuchar los gritos desgarradores que soltaba el afroamericano al sentir su débil cuerpo siendo destrozado por acción de la gravedad y de las partes filosas de los peldaños.

Cayó boca arriba al suelo de la estación, soltaba lágrimas que luchaba por contener cerrando los ojos y alaridos de dolor, las personas se acercaron curiosas por el estado del herido formando un tumulto a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y en el pequeño espacio que dejaban las personas vio al hombre de la chaqueta militar mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, diciéndole con esa mirada que su sufrimiento no le inmutaba. Saltó los acceso y accedió a la línea del metro, en ese instante que saltó su chaqueta se levantó dejando ver a Clyde que debajo de la misma se encontraba una pistola plateada de mango negro guardada en una funda de pistola. A pesar del enorme sufrimiento que padecía esbozó la primera sonrisa auténtica en años, con esto su teoría de los superhumanos estaba confirmada.

**N/A: Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que la espera haya valido la pena. En serio lamento mucho haber estado tan inactivo (si es que a alguien le importa), pero les debo la explicación: Verán, en septiembre había planeado continuar con varios de mis proyecto al igual que en octubre, pero justo e día que iba a comenzar mi PC se le jodió el sistema operativo y los archivos estaban solo disponibles en la PC por lo que se me hacía imposible actualizar. Luego en Octubre por fin me la arreglaron...me duró 3 día, avancé como pude. Resulta que se jodió el disco duro, al menos se arregló como en una semana pero el word no me sirvió, así que mis archivos no los podía editar. Hasta hoy estoy con ese problema, pero pude guardar mis archivos en la red y los estoy actualizando por fanfiction, habra errores ortográficos que se me escapen por no tener el autocorrector pero algo es algo. Honestamente me siento frustrado por esto, tantas cosas que tenía preparadas para estos dos meses fueron truncadas y estarán en espera por un tiempo, entre ellos un especial de Halloween que quería sacar en Octubre pero ya no se puede :/, o sea si lo sacaré pero quien sabe cuando. De hecho, solo actualicé los Golden porque no quería suspenderlos solo por lo de mi PC, actualizaba usando la app en mi tlf pero escribir ahí es una tortura china y por eso no actualicé los fics con la app. Pero ya que estoy de vuelta espero recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

**Ahora sigue la parte más esperada del cap, a contestar reviews.**

**Marati2011: ¿En verdad? ¡Qué bien! Quier decir que estoy mejorando, espero que este capítulo te haya dejado un buen sabor de boca.**

**J0nas Nagera: Me alegra saber que te está gustando pana. Bueno, la cuestión es que como dijiste la lectura permite más inmersión emocional de los personajes por lo que se sienten con más fuerzas que en una película o show.**

**Tu teoría con respecto a Lincoln hasta ahora es la más cercana pero sigue errando en uno y que otro detalle, sigue intentando (de seguro en este review logras descifrar todo XD)**

**Y gracias por el cumplido por lo de Clyde y Rusty, la conversación me basé en cómo nos tratamos en Venezuela, nos insultamos pero nos tratamos como hermanos.**

**Espero que te esté gustando cómo se desarrolla la historia :D**

**StarcoFantasma: Eres el primero en animarse a adivinar el nombre de la secuela (que ahora que lo pienso es más un spin-off), pero lamentablemente has errado el primer intento. Pero no te rindas, ¡sigue intentando! **

**Aún no aciertas con Lincoln, es un poco más complejo que eso pero este capítulo esclareció algunos puntos al respecto, y parece que técnicamente acertaste en solo una cosa que dijiste. Y con lo de la Dra López...te odio, me acabas de arruinar una gran sorpresa para un fic que apenas está en concepción. Nah mentira, no estoy enojado pues en retrospectiva era muy obvio, al menos eres el primero en acertar en algo XD. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado**


	4. La fuerza

**N/A: Después de 70 mil años de espera finalmente pude volver así como tal al Fandom. Una última vez pido disculpas por el enorme retraso que ya todos deben saber a qué se debió (y si no pues lean…cualquier otro fic mío) y espero que aún le den oportunidad a este fic. En fin, disfrútenlo.**

La última parada del autobús lo dejó a un par de cuadras cerca de su casa, bajo y caminó la distancia para volver a su casa. Mientras estaba pasando, divisó cerca a unos niños jugando Football americano en un terreno con césped que estaba por la avenida. Normalmente no suele prestar mucha atención a estas cosas, pero se sorprendió al ver que uno de los niños tenía un cabello rojo ladrillo y unas prominentes pecas forrando su cara. Se trataba de su hermano Rocky, quien luchaba por mantenerse al ritmo de los otros muchachos a pesar de que no disfrutaba de tal deporte. ¿Qué habrá incitado al pequeño Spoke a jugar un deporte tan barbárico cuando había mostrado total falta de interés en dicho deporte?

Cuando Rocky vio a su hermano viéndolo jugar a lo lejos pareció emocionarse, actitud que extrañó mucho a su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Rusty! ¡Rusty! -el menor corrió a dónde estaba su hermano y al estar lo suficientemente cerca lo abrazó por la cintura por unos segundos y después lo soltó. Estaba feliz por ver a su hermano, pero él no se veía muy contento.

\- ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! ¡¿No sabes que mamá últimamente ha estado más loca con nuestra seguridad que de costumbre?! ¡¿Sabes cómo se pondrá cuando se entere que estuviste jugando nada menos que Football?!

Rocky bajó avergonzado la cabeza.

-Lo siento… ¿le vas a decir?

-…No. Solo vámonos.

-Espera… ¿no quieres quedarte a jugar con nosotros? Tenemos a otro grande como tú, aunque es 3 años mayor que tú. Es el primo de Kyle, el pelinegro con la chaqueta negra, será jugador profesional, dicen que puede correr 30 yardas en menos de 4 segundos.

-Sí, ya lo sé-Rusty observaba cómo los otros chicos admiraban las habilidades del universitario. En cierta forma envidiaba su vida, no por ser una estrella naciente del Football sino más porque todos lo alababan por ser más habilidoso que un humano promedio, dentro de su ser sentía que si se lo proponía podría demostrarles a todos que podía superarlo, pero quizás solo sea las palabras de Clyde que aún resonaban en su cabeza.

-Por favor Rusty, les dije que eras el mejor.

\- ¿Por qué les dijiste eso? Tú sabes bien que yo no hago deportes.

-Bueno…pues, porque…ya sabes…-no necesitó decir más para explicarse mejor. Rusty suspiró pesadamente, al parecer Clyde se estaba metiendo en la cabeza de su hermano y tendrá que hacer algo al respecto.

-No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Voy a ir a la casa a hacer ejercicio.

-Te ayudo.

-No espera, no tienes que…

\- ¡NO PUEDO JUGAR! ¡HARÉ EJERCICIO CON MI HERMANO! -les gritó Rocky a sus amigos para avisarles.

Rusty tuvo que resignarse a ser ayudado por su hermano, tal vez aprovecharía para hacer esa charla que ha estado posponiendo desde hacía un tiempo.

/

Estando en el sótano, se encontraban los dos hermanos preparando el equipo de pesas para hacer el levantamiento de pesas en posición horizontal.

-Em Rusty, ¿para qué haces ejercicio?

-Bueno hermanito, un cuerpo atractivo como este no se mantiene por sí solo. Hay que trabajarlo para poder impresionar a las nenas-decía mientras hacía poses para hacer reír a su hermano o sacarle un comentario sarcástico.

-Sí, tienes razón-no obstante, la respuesta que obtuvo lo preocupó, sonaba como que si estaba de acuerdo solo porque lo dijo él. Ya notaba que la charla era requerida con urgencia, pero quizás sea mejor dejarla para después del ejercicio.

-Prepara las pesas mientras me estiro.

Mientras Rusty estiraba el cuerpo, Rocky le agregaba el peso a la barra. Ya preparado todo el mayor se recostó y empezó el ejercicio, en un principio le costó acostumbrarse al peso, pero en el segundo alzamiento ya lo controló. Sin embargo, le había parecido raro que le había costado en un principio controlar el peso cuando usualmente comienza con algo ligero para luego subir a intensidad, recordó que esta vez él no preparó la barra sino su hermano así que le preguntó.

-Rocky, ¿cuánto peso pusiste?

-Ahm…-el menor no respondió la pregunta y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Esto le trajo un mal presentimiento a Rusty así que decidió inspeccionar el peso, quedó perplejo al descubrir la cantidad.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Son 110 kilogramos, pudiste matarme! Yo no puedo levantar eso.

-Lo-lo siento. ¿Cuánto peso levantas?

-Yo…-volvió a mirar a la barra, ahora que lo pensaba bien no le había costado tanto como debería-jamás había levantado tanto en mi vida

Volteó nuevamente la mirada a su hermano

-Eso es peligroso Rocky. No puedes iniciar con algo tan pesado, tienes que ir primero por algo más ligero y luego le vas aumentando el peso progresivamente hasta llegar a tu límite. Quítale peso para poder continuar.

Rocky obedeció sin titubear y comenzó a arreglar la barra.

-Oye Rusty.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Crees que hubieras podido vencer a McGregor?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-… ¿Y si tuviera tu misma edad?

-Tampoco.

\- ¿Y si él no pudiera patear y tú estuvieras muy enojado?

-No, Rocky. Ya deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Rocky terminó de arreglar la barra y Rusty intentó otra vez realizar el alzamiento. Hizo solo 3 alzamientos porque la barra no era lo suficientemente ligera para su gusto, quizás no quitó el suficiente peso.

\- ¿Cuánto peso quitaste?

-…Agregué.

Ante esta revelación la cara del pelirrojo mostró absoluta incredulidad, volteó a ver la cantidad de peso que había levantado.

\- ¿Cuánto peso es?

-Son 120 kg.

-Hay que poner más.

Normalmente no ejercería un peso mayor de 100 Kg, ni siquiera llegaría a los 90, pero como hace un instante acababa de levantar un peso muy superior a su récord quería ver si era mera suerte…o algo más.

-De acuerdo.

Prepararon todo para iniciar la segunda sesión de entrenamiento y Rusty se puso en posición para comenzar el alzamiento.

-Rocky, nunca intentes esto tú solo, ¿de acuerdo? –el mencionado asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué debes hacer si algo sale mal?

-Llamar a mamá.

-Bien.

Una vez acarado esto procedió a comenzar a levantar la pesa, tenía un peso de 125 Kg para comenzar una nivelación de fuerza. En un principio sintió que era demasiado para él, incluso llegó a sentir que iba a dejar caer el excesivo peso sobre sí mismo, Rocky lo notó y se preparó para ayudar a su hermano, pero no hizo falta. Contempló como esa enorme cantidad de peso era levantada con esfuerzo perceptible del pelirrojo, al estar estirados los brazos pensó que desistiría de la sesión, pero decidió continuar y esta vez parecía que su hermano ya no tenía problemas con el peso, con el tercer alzamiento dejaba en evidencia que el peso era insignificante para el primogénito de la familia Spokes. Después del quinto alzamiento Rusty pidió más peso; se repetía el proceso con cada aumento: Primero era una dificultad para sostenerlo, luego los músculos se acostumbraban y finalmente su fuerza sostenía con facilidad la pesa.

Tiempo después Rusty pidió más peso, en eso su hermano se le acerca mostrando un semblante de asombro.

-Ya fue todo.

No satisfecho con lo que ha hecho quería seguir aprovechando este impulso de energía que brotaba de sus músculos.

-Necesito más peso.

-Pero ¿qué vas a hacer?

Rusty pensó un momento en algo que le pudiera ayudar, como estaba en el sótano debía ser fácil encontrar objetos de poco uso en la casa que le servirían para su cometido. Y así fue.

Ahora se encontraba levantando la pesa con todo el peso que contenía y 4 galones de pintura atados con cinta adhesiva. Para Rocky ver a su hermano levantar todo eso era como verlo hacer una hazaña, para él era pesado un galón de pintura, pero su hermano no solo levantaba 4 galones como si nada, sino que además tenía sobre sus brazos todo el peso de una barra de ejercicio estándar.

Se repitió todo el proceso que se estableció en las otras sesiones y ya comenzaba a sudar del esfuerzo, colocó la barra en su lugar y se secó el sudor de la frente con una toalla blanca.

\- ¿Cuánto es…cuánto peso es?

-No lo sé-se volteó para mirar la barra, haciendo las sumas del total de las pesas más la barra y el peso extra obtuvo este resultado-como 160 Kg.

Al mirar nuevamente a su hermano mayor Rocky parecía ver, en lugar de un adolescente depresivo y enclenque, a una especie de "Súper humano", y es que el término parecía ser el apropiado pues ese mismo adolescente que no acostumbra a realizar actividades físicas de ningún tipo acaba de levantar casi el doble de lo que levanta un atleta olímpico de peso ligero.

/

En un consultorio médico se encontraba un Traumatólogo atendiendo al paciente más reciente, Clyde McBride, quién yacía en la cama con una mueca estoica.

-Fractura del quinto metacarpo, así como también múltiples fracturas en las costillas 6, 7 y 8. La fractura más grave la recibió su pierna derecha en forma de espiral, se hizo pedazos.

-Me llaman el hombre de cristal.

\- ¿Quiénes?

-Los niños.

-…Eh, ¿te encuentras bien, hijo?

Clyde sonrió ligeramente y miró al doctor.

-Jamás había estado mejor en mi vida.

Luego volvió a posar la cabeza sobre la camilla.

-Bueno, quizás se deba a los diversos analgésicos que le suministramos para que pueda tolerar el dolor, es común ver esa clase de efecto en las personas. En fin, llamamos y le avisamos de tu estado, dijo que vendría como en unos 10 minutos así que mientras esperamos te daré el protocolo a seguir durante la recuperación: Le insertamos pernos en toda la pierna para acomodar las fracturas y asegurar una sanación eficaz, el uso de una silla de ruedas será necesario por un período de 2 meses, seguido de un uso de muletas por un período de 12 a 14. Se quedará en el hospital d días, seguido de 9 a 12 meses de fisioterapia. Le prescribí algunos medicamentos que le ayudarán a aliviar el dolor bajo una dosis supervisada, deberá tomar Percocet, Darvocet…

Clyde ignoraba todas las indicaciones que le daba el doctor, porque se estaba concentrado en algo más importante que la fragilidad de su cuerpo…la confirmación de su teoría.

/

Había una moderada cantidad de estudiante haciendo pasantías en el Hospital General de Royal Woods, al ser un hospital grande había espacio para aceptar hasta 20 pasantes de todas las escuelas. De entre todo ese repertorio de estudiantes había una chica que conocemos en esta historia, Polly Pain. No había tenido interés en la medicina sino hasta que un accidente se lo despertó, por el hecho de su actual novio se había roto el brazo derecho. Era irónico de su parte ejercer esa carrera no solo por su peculiar apellido sino también por en toda su vida haber realizado actividades físicas donde lastimar al rival era el objetivo para ganar, pero ahora que ha cambiado decidió ahora dedicarse a ayudar a las personas y dejar atrás esa todo eso…excepto el roller derby, esa era su pasión. Ahora estaba charlando con una compañera en la recepción.

-Entonces me preguntó que si quería salir con él el viernes, y yo le dije.

-Vaya amiga, con todo lo que me habías contado de tu relación no me esperaba eso. Honestamente, pensaba que te había engañado.

-También yo, pero esto me recordó que…a veces olvido lo maravilloso que es Rusty, y lo afortunada que soy al tenerlo.

-Tampoco exageres.

-Cállate.

Las dos ríen un momento por los juegos que se hacían. Antes de poder continuar con la conversación, una enfermería se dirigió a Polly.

-Pain, te necesito. Me llamaron del segundo piso para atender a un paciente, pero acaba de llegar uno al área de fisioterapia, quiero que lo atiendas mientras estoy allá.

\- ¿Qué? ¿t-tú q-quieres que atienda a un paciente?

-Tranquila, es sólo darle las indicaciones que deberá seguir e informarle acerca de la máquina de ejercicio. Tampoco es que te vaya a mandar a cirugía-la enfermera ríe por su propio comentario-Además, necesitas aprender a desenvolverte con los pacientes, es necesario si vas a estudiar medicina. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-Ahm, sí claro. Digo, seguro.

-De acuerdo, está en la sala de fisioterapia. Aquí está su informe- le entrega un portapapeles con la hoja de información del paciente y se retira.

Polly se sentía algo nerviosa mientras se dirigía a la sala de fisioterapia para atender a su primer paciente. Ya había estado frente a uno en ocasiones previas, pero eran bajo la supervisión de un doctor o en su defecto de una enfermera, en esta ocasión no contaría con ninguna de las opciones previas. Estando a las puertas de la sala decidió primero revisar e informe de su paciente para tener información acerca de él, al parecer se trata de un joven de su misma edad que sufrió una caída dura. Se tranquilizó un poco al saber esto, al ser alguien de su misma edad le sería más comunicarse con él que de haber sido un adulto. Con una confianza adquirida entró a la habitación donde lo esperaba el joven.

-Tú eres Clyde, ¿verdad?

El mencionado giró la cabeza para ver a la persona que lo llamaba, sonrió al ver de quién se trataba. Quizás de esta terapia podría sacar más provecho de lo que hubiera imaginado.

**N/A: Quiero agradecer inmensamente a todas las personas que pacientemente esperaron a que actualizara este fic a pesar de la larga espera a la que han sido sometido. Creo que el mayor problema que tuve al momento de regresar fue la vergüenza que sentía con solo pensar la ausencia que tuve y las posibles represalias, espero que solo haya sido paranoia mía. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, sé que fue más corto que los otros, pero aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. También espero que a partir de ahora pueda actualizar más seguido como lo hacía antes, la verdad extrañaba mucho hacer esto. Ahora el momento que todos estaban esperando, a contestar reviews:**

**Thoruny:**** Me alegra mucho que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta idea loca que tuve en mi cabeza, espero verte más seguido por aquí compadre. Gracias por los cumplidos amigo, en cierta forma tú también me has inspirado un poco.**

**StarcoFantasma:**** Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, es lindo saber lo mucho que les llega a las personas algo que escribes y aprecio mucho que te tomes la molestia de leer esto. **

**Con respecto a tus teorías, algunas están acertadas y algunas no, no puedo decirlo porque sería spoiler. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que la muerte de sus hermanas afectó más a Lincoln de lo que imaginas, podría decirse que no puede vivir sin ellas-**

**Y con Chandler…la verdad no tenía pensado ni siquiera mencionarlo en el fic, pero ahora…creo que lo podré incluir, no será algo muy importante pero me diste una idea que me gustó para manchar más su ya mala reputación (además este Fandom necesita villanos, y sin importar lo que diga la serie para todos él seguirá siendo un villano, o al menos para la mayoría).**

**BTW, aún no aciertas con el título.**

**Marati2011:**** Tienes razón, es lo más importante.**

**J0nas Nagera:** **De nada por regresar XD. No se dio la oportunidad de arrojar más guiños en lo que respecta la horda, pero te digo que sigues siendo el más cercano a descubrir la verdad. **

**La Polly de este es como una versión de lo que sería si un evento llegase a ocurrir (en este caso el accidente), es una interpretación de lo que sería ella si fuese una sobreviviente y decidiera cambiar su actitud. **

**Creo que el que hayas visto la película me pone la vara de la expectativa más alta de lo que tendría una persona que no la haya visto, porque se presta a la decepción. El saber que pude emular los efectos que causó la película me es más satisfactorio de lo que sería 100 mil reviews…aunque si recibiera 100mil también estaría muy feliz.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Saludos. PD: ¿Para cuándo Ya lo sé todo?**

**Charly888:**** Gracias por los cumplidos pana, me esforzaré ahora para ser más claro en los capítulos para evitar la confusión en los espectadores, porque un fic que no se entiende no sirve de nada XD. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Luis Carlos: ****Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Sé que es muy extraño leer un fic que no esté centrado en Lincoln, pero aprecio que te guste la idea de tener de protagonista a mujeriego de Rusty. Espero verte más seguido por aquí.**

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic amigo, se aprecia mucho los cumplidos que me diste en tu review. Me esfuerzo mucho en hacer mis escritos y es reconfortante saber que hay quienes aloran tu trabajo. **

**Sé que son muy escasos los fics teniendo de protagonista a alguien que no sea Lincoln, incluso pudo jugar en mi contra, pero fue un alivio saber que a muchos les gustó la idea. La verdad me cae bien Rusty, su personalidad tipo Charlie con mala suerte con las mujeres siempre me hacía reír y como Polly fue la única que no lo rechazó abruptamente pues… ¡SHIPPEO! (espero algún día su regreso)**

**A mí también me cae mejor esta versión de Clyde, pero teniendo tan mala representación en la serie cualquier otra cae mejor que la original XD.**

**Con respecto a tu teoría, creo que es muy obvio quién será la bestia ¿no? Y pues J0nas está muy cerca de desentrañar el misterio que rodea al peliblanco, ¿lo ayudarás o te quedarás de ocioso esperando a que él lo haga?**

**Y con respecto a lo del nombre… ¡FELICIDADES! Con una de tus opciones acertaste al nombre…de la tercera parte. La pregunta es… ¿cuál de todas?**

**Una vez más gracias a todos por darme el apoyo que necesitaba en este tiempo oscuro y espero verlos a todos pronto con otra actualización. Ya sea con este fic o con cualquier otro. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
